Summer Jackson
by Summer Jackson
Summary: Summer thought she was a regular 14 year old girl. But that was before she learned that her brother was a demi god. Then she learns her mother Sally is not really her mother and that she is the daughter of Artemis and Poseidon, that makes her a goddess... Well, soon to be. She is the forbidden child and take on the quest of the Lightning Thief.
1. Prologue

**Preface**

In every kids life something makes them grow. I don't mean physically or even mentally, I mean there comes a time when they take on a burden. Whether it's taking a job to support their family or standing up to a fear, they're growing. The moment I grew up was when I went to save the world.

I am Summer Jackson, sister of Percy Jackson, daughter of Sally Jackson, and… well, my father we'll get to later.

I am 14 years old, 2 years younger than my brother Percy. If you looked at us you wouldn't believe we're related, but if you met us you would. We don't look alike, Percy got our mom's looks and I got our dad's. He has short dark brown hair and green eyes, while I have long blond hair and blue eyes.

Our differences stop there. We both have been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. The names the other kids give us range from idiot to dumbass. The names our teachers give us are worse. Being different like we are, we have to stick together. Why we're different, I will also get to later. Let's start from the beginning the day Yancy High School went to the museum.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We got to the museum early in the morning. Each grade split up but I ditched mine and snuck into the juniors group to be with my brother. I hate my grade; well I hate the people in my grade. All the boys are perverted and hit on me and all the girls hate me because the boys hit on me, so to sum it up life as a freshman is a bitch. Besides, Percy doesn't mind me being around him, were not like normal siblings like that. His best friend, Grover, doesn't seem to mind me either.

So I snuck into the juniors group and found my brother. Mr. Brunner, my brother's history teacher, saw me but didn't say anything; I always thought he was cool like that. He was talking about Greek mythology but I wasn't really paying attention. I was just listening to my music like my brother. When I looked up I saw Grover hit Percy to get his attention. We both took our headphones out.

"Oh, I'm sorry what Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked. Mr. Brunner drove his electric wheelchair forward a little bit.

"What is the proper name of the offspring of a human and a god?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Uhh…" was all Percy could muster out before it hit me.

"Demigod." I said a bit too loudly. Mr. Brunner directed his attention toward me.

"Exactly," he said with a smile, "and many become great heroes, like Hercules and Achilles. Can you name another, Percy?" Percy shook his head clueless. "I'll give you a hint," he said wheeling forward a bit in his wheelchair, "you have something in common." Percy thought for a second and then looked up at the stone that had a picture carved in it on the wall. Above it was some sort of ancient writing that I couldn't understand. Then the writing started to scramble, like when I try to read something but this time I could read it. It said, 'Persus defeats Cetus'.

Suddenly he had the answer. "Percy," he whispered to himself before answering, "Persus."

"Correct." Mr. Brunner said as if approving my brother. Then he started to drive his motorized wheel chair away.

We started to follow with the rest of the group, but we got stopped by our permanent substitute teacher, Miss Dodds. "Percy, Summer." She said as we both turned around.

"Yes, Miss Dodds?" Percy asked.

"We need to talk." She responded. Damn it, I thought, she's probably mad I'm here. Me and Percy glanced at each other.

"Okay," Percy responded as she turned around. We followed her to another room completely sealed off from everyone. "So did we do something wrong?" Percy asked. There was no answer. "Miss Dodds?" Percy called out. We turned around to where Miss Dodds was standing only seconds before. "Hello?" Percy yelled. I gave him a confused look. We turned around a little. Standing 30 feet away and 40 feet up on some construction planks was Miss Dodds.

"Where is it?" she screeched. Her voice had changed to a shrieking croak.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey, Hey. How… did you get up there?" Percy asked startled. Then Miss Dodds growled. I mean actually growled. More like snarled to be honest. "Whoa!" Percy yelled. At that second Miss Dodds jumped off the ledge. In midair she morphed into this bald bird thing. In less then a second she had grown talons and razor sharp teeth. Her wing span must have been 7 feet wide. I screamed as she flew straight toward me and Percy. At the last second I pulled Percy down to the ground with me, missing her claws by inches.

"You stole the lightning bolt!" the thing screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Percy yelled.

The monster ignored him. "Give it to me!" it said. Then she swooped down to meet us again and picked us up easily. She flew up. I looked down; we must have been up 30 feet in the air. "Give it to me now or I will bite your hearts out!" Suddenly Grover ran in followed by Mr. Brunner.

"Percy, Summer!" Grover yelled.

"Release them!" Mr. Brunner yelled at the monster. In a less dangerous time I would have found this funny, two crippled guys commanding a monster what to do, but at that point I didn't care who was helping as long as I survive.

"You!" the monster screeched.

"Release them or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" Mr. Brunner commanded. The monster swooped down straight to the floor boards and I thought it was going to crush us on impact. It didn't though. It just slammed us onto the floor. It put its face right in front of ours before shrieking and flying through the glass window. Once it was gone Percy immediately got up while I lay panting on the ground.

"I'm going crazy," he said in a panic "I should be on medication."

"Percy, calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Grover said trying to reassure him.

"Oh god. Wait, did that really just happen? Did she really just turn into that thing?" Percy yelled at Grover. I got up and joined my brother in panic.

"A fury…" Mr. Brunner said, thinking out loud to himself, "concealed in our school. I should have known."

"Wait a fury," I said breaking out of the speechless part of my panic, "What's a fury? And why did you say you could tear her to pieces."

Mr. Brunner ignored my question. "What did she want from you?" he asked.

"She… said something… about us… stealing a lightning bolt." I answered confused.

"They found them," he whispered. Grover's face somehow looked even more worried, "There in danger."

"Who found us?" Percy asked.

"Shh," Mr. Brunner told him. Is no one answering our questions today, I thought to myself. "They are no longer secure here." Mr. Brunner told Grover.

"Okay, where should we move them?" Grover asked in a hurry.

"We have no other choice- to the camp." Mr. Brunner said.

"Huh, what camp?" Percy asked.

"Look, we're standing right here." I said.

"If they think they're the thieves there's no where safe on Heaven and Earth for them now," Mr. Brunner told Grover. Finally he turned toward us. "You two, take these to defend yourselves. They are powerful weapons," Mr. Brunner pulled a bronze pen out of his pocket and two leather bracelet cuffs, "Guard them well," Percy took the pen and I took the cuffs. "Only use them in times of severe distress." He warned.

"That's a pen and this is a bracelet." I said. Percy repeated me in agreement. What am I supposed to do with a piece of jewelry?" Again he ignored us.

"Take them to their mother," Mr. Brunner commanded Grover, "and don't let them out of your sight."

"Guys, come on. Come on!" Grover commanded us. We followed him out the door confused. We walked out of the museum and crossed the street.

"Look man, what's going on?" Percy asked Grover

"Shh! Look don't trust anyone, okay? Don't look at anybody. Just keep walking!" Grover yelled at us.

"Why did Mr. Brunner ask you to watch us?" I asked.

"Because I'm your protector." Grover said.

"Wait, wait, wait, holdup," Percy said stopping Grover "Our protector? Are you kidding?"

Grover got a mad look on his face. "What? You think because I'm like this I'm not capable of keeping you safe?" he asked rhetorically.

"Maybe you're not seeing what I'm seeing," Percy said, "You have crutches." I hit Percy signaling for him to shut up.

"Look, I would give my life to secure your wellbeing." Grover said so seriously you couldn't not believe him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked frustrated, "What's going on?"

"We've got to warn your mom. Come on!" he said and for what seemed like the hundredth time ignored our questions, "Come on!" And with that we left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We ran all the way to our apartment, which was about 7 blocks west. When we got there we ran in to find Gabe playing poker with his stupid friends. Gabe was my asshole stepfather who was an abusive, drunk bastard. At the time I had no clue why my mom stayed with him. "Hey Mom, we got to talk, okay?" I said stopping her.

"Hey! Can't you see she's servicing me and my friends?" Gabe said.

"Hey, hey! Don't talk about my mom like that, you bald headed freak," Percy back talked. Gabe sprung up faster then I thought possible for a man his weight and slammed Percy against the wall. My mom tried to pull him off but wasn't strong enough, so Grover stepped in. He stomped on Gabe's foot with one crutch and stabbed him in the stomach with the other. I looked at Grover in shock. I had never seen him aggressive in anything. He always seemed to me to be a peace maker, not a fighter. "Hey, nice one." Percy said as Gabe fell to the floor.

"Like I said, "Grover said ignoring Gabe's cusses, "I'm your protector. "

"Yea." Percy said still not fully understanding what Grover meant by protector.

"Sally," Grover said as if he had known my mom his whole life, "Percy and Summer need to leave now, like right now."

Then, as if my mom knew exactly what happened, she led the way out the door. We got into Gabe's old Corvette which smelt like rotting food and wet dog. Me and Grover sat in the back and my mom and Percy sat in the front. We drove about 15 miles to the Washington Bridge and crossed it. "Look what's happening?" Percy asked, "Okay, I swear, I didn't steal anything."

"Neither did me." I butted in.

"I believe you guys, I believe you." She said. It was like she knew what was going on.

"Where are you taking us? What is this camp?" Percy asked.

"It's a camp for really special people," my mom answered, "like you two."

"Special People?" Percy asked confused.

"What are we crazy or something?" I asked trying to figure things out.

"No honey, no" she reassured, "This is about your father." From that point the car was dead silent until later that night.

"I was out of school in Jersey Shore, when we first met," Mom said. She was rambling on about how she fell madly in love with my father. I used to love the stories, but now I hate them. It just reminds me how he conceived Percy, left, conceived me, and then left again, "You're father was unlike any guy I've ever seen. He was just dazzling."

"Well, they're always dazzling." Grover murmured. I gave him a confused look wondering what he was talking about.

"We were really in love, Summer," she said trying to get me in the same mood as her like I did when I was little, "And then you came along, Percy, and then you, Summer, and it was just perfect," Yea so perfect that he left, I thought to myself, "but he had to leave."

"So he did abandon us." Percy said dryly. I let out a sight. At that point I never wanted to meet my father. In my eyes he was just as bad as Gabe. He never sent money to support us, not even a damn birthday card.

"No honey, he was forced to," my mom tried to explain, "He loved you two, leaving- it was probably the most difficult thing he ever did."

"Why did he have to go?" I asked thinking I already knew the answer. He didn't have to, he wanted to.

"Because He's-"That's all my mom got out because she suddenly curved the car away from what looked like a cow falling from the sky. She lost control and the car flipped over. Somehow we landed alive lying on the inside of the car.

"Summer, you all right?" Percy asked.

"Yea, I'm good." I groaned out. I thought I sprained my wrist but I could cope with the pain.

"Mom, Grover, you okay?" Percy asked. Simultaneously they both answered yes.

"Is it just me or is it raining cows?" Grover said. As we tried to regroup ourselves Percy looked out the window.

"What is that?" he said his eyes wide. I looked out the window to see what he was talking about. That's when I saw it.

It was the size of a minivan and running straight for us. As it got closer it became more detailed. From the waist up was a body of a bull but from the waist down was the body of a man.

"Get out!" my mom yelled as she pounded on the door but it didn't budge. Grover started to take off his jeans.

"Why are you taking your pants off?" Percy yelled at Grover, "What are you doing?"

"My job." Grover said as he swung them over his feet. I would have found this situation to be really weird at any other moment, but right now everything that had happened was weird. I tried not to look but when I saw a hoof I couldn't help but look. His bottom half was fury, he had a tail, and where his feet should have been were hooves.

"Whoa, your half donkey!" Percy yelled in shock.

"No, I'm half goat," Grover corrected him. Grover kicked the back window until it shattered open. Then he jumped out,"Guys watch out there's glass!" As if cut hands were our worst worries at the moment, "Come on get out of the car! That things getting closer!" Percy was the next to get out.

"You don't even need these." Percy said holding out Grover's crutches.

"Look man, those are just for show." Grover explained. I crawled out and got up.

"Sorry to break up the chat buddies but we have a few bigger problems at the moment." I said pushing them.

"Yea, right. Follow me!" Grover yelled as my mom got out. We ran to a fence and hopped it. Grover jumped it easily. Me and Percy hopped it almost as easily, I'm not going to how we got that skill. For my mom it was more difficult so Percy ended up pulling her over. "This way guys, this way! Come on! Run!" There was growling behind us and then a loud clattering. I glanced behind me as I ran and just as I looked the monster lifted Gabe's car over his head and threw it straight at us. I screamed for everyone to duck and thank god they reacted quickly. The car flew by our heads and landed about 15 yards in front of us. We quickly got up and started to run again.

We ran for about 30 seconds before I saw something in the distance, light. As we got closer I saw that the light was torches. They were formed in a circle and in the middle was a stone arch way. Carved in Greek at the top of it was the word Camp Half Blood. I was stunned. How did I just read that, I thought, but I had no time to figure it out the monster was getting closer.

I followed Grover and Percy through the arch way. My mom started to follow but suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Mom, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"This is as far as I can go." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The thing was getting closer.

"No, come on." Percy insisted. He kept on pulling her but she wouldn't break through the invisible burier separating us from her.

"I can't go through," Mom yelled, "I'm not like you."

"Look we're not leaving without you." Percy said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"You have to," My mom said turning her head toward Percy. Then she looked at me, "You're meant to." Suddenly the bull thing was behind her. It grabbed her by the neck like she was a dog toy. She screamed. It held her up 15 feet in the air.

"Mom!" I screamed. I ran forward out of the burier. I had realized by then that the monster couldn't reach me if I was in it, but I didn't care. If my mom's life was in danger I would easily risk my own. Percy saw that I was going to stand up to the monster and he followed me.

"Put our mother down" he yelled.

"Go your safe inside the gate," My mom screamed. We ignored her. I noticed her voice was getting raspier as the monster closed in on her throat.

"What can I do?" Percy yelled to Grover. So far it seemed Grover knew exactly what was going on. Then the voice came to me.

The voice is something that comes and goes every once and a while. I'm the only one who can hear it, not even Percy. Sometimes it comforts me when I'm in a shitty mood. When I'm in serious danger it tells me what to and not to do. Most of the times it helps me is when I'm alone with Gabe (Find out later in the story).

I told my teachers about the voice when I was in 3rd grade. I told them it sounded like a young man in his 30's but on rare occasions a young woman like at that time, so they had me diagnosed with schizophrenia. That just gave more kids reasons to call me insane, so I started to pick fights, and hence forth the voice came more.

Any way the voice came back and told me exactly what to do. "The bracelets, Summer, the cuffs. Push them together." I looked down at the bracelet. I hadn't noticed it before but the one on my left wrist had a bow on it and the one on my right wrist had an arrow on it at the same place. The voice had never failed me before and no matter how insane it sounded, I followed its directions. I pushed them together and it started shinning. My wrists shook and I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins. Then right before my eyes, the leather on my left wrist formed into a bow fitting perfectly into my hand. My right wrist's cuff formed into a sheath of arrows. Suddenly I knew what to do.

I pulled the string connected to the bow back and placed an arrow on it. I aimed for monsters head and let go. The arrow flew straight forward and missed the monster by an inch. "Shit!" I yelled in frustration. Percy was staring at me from behind, but I didn't really notice, I was too busy. I had to get closer to get a good shot. I ran forward as quickly as I could, dodging the monsters swings. I kept making shots. They weren't wild, but I just couldn't seem to hit the bull thing.

I finally had the perfect shot. I could practically picture killing the monster but as I put the arrow into the bow the bull thing finally squeezed my mom too hard. She burst into shimmering gold dust. I paused in shock she was gone. But that pause was just what the monster wanted. He slammed me in the side causing me to go flying into the tree. From there everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light, but then quickly closed them as the light burned my pupils. I felt pain course through my body as I took a deep breath. "Wait did you just see that?" I heard a voice say. It was unmistakable, Grover.

"Grover?" My voice came out weak and barely audible.

"Summer," he said in a relieved voice. "Are you all right?"

"Grover," I said still not opening my eyes. "The light."

"What?" Grover yelled. "No don't go toward it! Don't go."

"No… You idiot… Turn it off." I said wincing in pain every few words.

"Oh… right." Grover said. Suddenly I saw through my eyelids the bright light disappear. I finally opened my eyes to see where I was.

I was under a huge tent and was surrounded by kids. I looked up at Grover who was leaning over me.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"The infirmary." He answered. I looked around.

"And who are they?" I said nodding to the group of teens.

"Who, oh them." He said just noticing the group of twenty teens staring at me like I was in a cage at the zoo. "They're campers."

"Campers?" I asked. I was confused, "I'm at a camp?"

"Yea," Grover said, "Hey, what do you remember?"

"Some dream with this monster thing that was like a bull," I said, "Oh yeah, and you were like half donkey or something."

"Goat, actually." He said.

"Oh yea, you said you were a goat and- Wait, how did you know that?" I asked startled.

"Well Summer, it wasn't a dream." He said hesitantly. He backed away from the cot so I could see his goat legs.

"It wasn't a dream? Wait, that means…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry Summer." Grover said.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening! She's not dead, she can't be dead." I screamed. All the kids backed away like they were scared I would start a supernatural occurrence. I tried to stand, but when I did I fell down and screamed in pain. My spine was on fire.

"Apollo cabin, who's in the Apollo cabin?" Grover yelled to the group of kids. 3 kids ran up to me. A tall blond guy, probably around 19, picked me up easily and placed me on the bed. I winced in pain as he put pressure on my back. He laid me on my stomach and someone lifted up the back of my shirt. (Only the back, get your mind out of the gutter)

"It's broken. Here drink this," a girl gave me a water bottle of golden liquid. I grabbed it and took a big swig of it. It tasted amazing, like a cheese burger with onion crisps in the middle, like I used to get at the burger joint down the street. She touched my back and I screamed in pain.

"It didn't work?" another girl stated like a question.

"Of course it didn't. You idiot it's a drink!" The girl just ignored me; she didn't even get mad that I called her an idiot.

"What else could work?" The boy asked the girl.

"I don't know."

Suddenly I had the urge to drink water. Like a really bad urge. "Grover," I said calmly. He ignored me and kept talking to one of the kids, "Grover" I said a little bit louder. My throat started to feel like dry sand. He ignored me. "Grover!" I screamed. My throat was on fire. He jumped in surprise and then turned toward me.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I need water." my voice was getting raspy.

"Water? Wait… Water, that's It." the boy said suddenly everyone knew what was going on like some kind of inside joke that I had no clue about. "Hey, someone get some water up here!" he shouted to the crowd. In less than 10 seconds he had a canister for me. I grabbed it and smashed my lips to it. I gulped down the full canister in 5 seconds. Suddenly my body started to tingle and I felt cold. Not uncomfortably cold, but cold like your mouth after brushing your teeth. I guess the better word to use is fresh. The pain in my back suddenly disappeared. I sprung up into a sitting position.

"What just happened?" I asked in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"The water it healed you." Grover said as if that answered the entire question.

Then I remembered my Mom, she was dead… dead, deceased, gone. I started to cry. I never cry, the only time I cry is when Gabe crashed a beer bottle over my head or hits me or worse.

I thought of the best times me and Percy had with her. Wait, Percy! "Percy, where's Percy?!" I screamed.

"He's over there," Grover answered pointing to a cot. I ran to him as fast as I could.

I stood over Percy. "He's… He's alive, right." I was scared of a bad answer.

"Yea, he's alive unconscious, but alive," Grover said with a sigh,"He's been out for as long as you, 3 days.

"Well, what are you doing to wake him up?" I said angrily. I wasn't going let my brother be in a comma forever.

"We've tried everything Summer, there's nothing more we can do but give it time." Grover tried to explain.

The voice came into my head again. This time it was the man, "Your brother and you are one in the same. You make mistakes you share the blame. Together you cry, together you die. Together you feel and together you heal."

"Together you heal… together we heal," I whispered to myself. Then it hit me, together we heal, we heal with the same thing. "Water!" I yelled to the crowd. Just as quick as before the water was a canister full of water was in my hand.

I fumbled with the screw top until it opened then poured the water on Percy's face like Gabe did to me when I was little. The only difference was that the water Gabe poured on me was boiling.

Percy bolted up as soon as the water hit his face. "Percy!" I ran in and hugged him.

"Summer?" he asked confused.

"Perce, I'm sure glad you're alive." Grover said. Percy sat up confused.

"Ow." He said grabbing his shoulder. He was definitely sore but I guess not as bad as I was because no kid doctor kids came to his rescue, in fact the kids were gone.

He looked around the room before asking where he was. Grover went over the same answer he gave me and asked what he remembered. Percy had a similar answer also, "Some crazy dream. I don't know, there was a monster. My mom was there and you, Summer. Well you were there two, you were some weird hybrid man-goat thing. Whoa!" Percy saw the rest of Grover's body.

"Yea," Grover said calmly, "The politically correct term is satyr."

"No," Percy whispered. "No, no!" he said louder. "All of it was real?" Percy asked Grover, "My mom's gone?" Percy sat up next to me and I fell into his arms sobbing. Percy held me there and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry guys. I try. I really do," Grover tried to apologize, "But frankly, I'm just a junior protector. I don't have my horns yet. It was my job to protect you guys, all of you guys." Percy just sighed and Grover left as my crying started to die down.

Eventually there were no more tears left to cry out, so we sat in silence. I could hear something in the other room.

"Should we tell her now?" a voice asked someone. I had no mistake, it was Grover.

"No, no. We shall tell her later. It is already hard enough on her." I heard another voice said. This voice was familiar, I was sure I had heard it somewhere before. I wondered who they were talking about and then I realized it was me.

"Well, what if Summer gets claimed by them… Both of them?" Grover asked.

"Well, we will just have to hide the truth until Summer is ready and hope she doesn't realize it before then." The familiar voice said. I got up and walked into the room.

"Hide what from-" I stopped in the middle of my question. I had found out who the familiar voice belonged to. "Mr. Brunner?"

Standing before me was Mr. Brunner and he wasn't in a wheel chair. I looked at him in amazement half of his body was that of a horse's. The top half was normal though. "You're… You're a horse."

"A centaur, actually." he corrected me"Summer I need to properly introduce myself. My real name is Chiron. I was surprised for a second but then waved it off, Grover was a satyr anyway. Then I remembered why I was there.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked them, by this time Percy was in the room staring at Mr. Brunner in shock. Grover gave Chiron an uneasy look and Chiron returned the gesture with weary nod.

"Well Summer, your mother is not who you think it is." Grover said.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"What I mean is that your mother is not Sally Jackson. Your mother is the Greek goddess, Artemes."

"Greek goddess? Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"I am afraid not, Summer," Chiron said. "The Greek gods are real and you are the daughter of them."

"This is impossible." Percy yelled angrily. I took an unsteady breath, I had no doubts he was telling the truth. After everything that had happened it made sense.

"Are you saying Percy is not my brother?" I asked nervously.

"Not quite, Percy is your half brother," Chiron explained, "Percy is the son of Sally Jackson but he also has a godly parent. He is the son of Poseidon. Because he is the son of a god and a mortal he is a demigod."

"So how are we siblings?" I asked before I realized, "Wait my father is Poseidon?"

"Yes, he is, you are the offspring of Poseidon." Chiron said.

"Wait if she is the offspring of two gods, what does that make her?"

"Summer, you're a goddess." Grover said calmly.

"What!" Me and Percy yelled simultaneously.

"I'm, I'm, I'm a goddess?" I said still not believing it, "Wait, how is that possible? I bleed, I've broken four bones, I grow, I, I, I-"

"You are not fully grown, yet, Summer," Grover explained, "When you turn 16 you will stop growing and then you will reach your full potential." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Summer, are you okay?" Grover asked.

"No," I answered honestly. The room was silent; no one knew what to say. I finally spoke breaking the silence, "How powerful are gods?" I asked.

"They are very powerful. Each one controls different things. They are the most powerful beings and rule the Earth. Your father is the 2nd most powerful god, being the god of water, earthquakes, and the horse." Chiron said looking at me and then at Percy,"That makes you very powerful, Percy, and you, Summer, even more powerful."

"If Poseidon is the god of the sea, what does Artemis rule?" I asked.

"Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and the moon." Chiron told me.

"And that's all?" I asked. I felt like he was leaving something out.

"Well, she's also the goddess of the maiden." Grover said a bit nervous of what my reaction would be.

"Wait the maiden as in a women who never has children?" I asked now totally confused.

"Actually that depends on your point of view," Grover said, "one belief is that she must be childless to be a maiden god, but another is that you must not have a child by doing… Well, you know what I mean."

"So how was I born?" I asked.

"Poseidon formed you out of water and then Artemis breathed life into you." Chiron explained.

"So my mom is not Sally Jackson?" I asked even though it came out more like a statement. I don't know why but that hurt a lot. It was like how I could have been loved by her if I wasn't even her own daughter. I didn't cry though, I refused to.

"Why was I sent to live with Sally and Percy, then?" I asked trying to stay strong.

"Well, you are not a goddess yet, so you cannot take your rightful place on Olympus yet," Chiron explained, "but in 2 years you will. Poseidon placed you in the care of Mrs. Jackson because he knew she would raise and love you like her own." I wanted to believe what he said, that Sally loved me, but it just didn't feel right, she wasn't my mother. There was silence as I processed my emotions until Grover broke it.

"Well, you two need a tour of the camp." Grover said trying to get off the touchy subject. I just nodded and for the first time during the conversation I looked at Percy.

His face was drained of color and he was frowning. He was deep in thought. I guess he was taking the news just as hard as I was.


	5. Chapter 4

Grover walked us around the camp. Everything was amazing, but I couldn't concentrate on it, and it wasn't because of my ADHD. Everyone was staring at me and Percy, but mostly me.

We finally got to a group of 12 cabins all lined up in a half circle. It was like each one had its own personality. One was made of what looked like pure gold, another looked like it was made of scrap metal, and another was like a wooden shack with a stuffed boar head over the entrance.

"These are the Cabins," Grover said, "There is one for each of the god's and goddess' kids. That one on the bank is both of yours and that one with the bow and arrow engraved on it is just yours, Summer."

"I have two?" I asked confused.

"One for each godly parent," Grover said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "I'll leave you two sometime to get ready for the capture the flag." On the way to the cabins Grover told us about capture the flag, the classic game with a deadly twist. Basically it was the same as any other game of capture the flag with the exception of weapons.

Grover left and me and Percy got ready for capture the flag. I sat down on one of the beds in the Poseidon cabin and took in a deep breath. "What are you thinking?" Percy asked me as I stared off into space.

"That this has to be a dream." I answered with a sigh.

"Same here," he said back, "Hey did you see that girl, blond hair grey eyes?"

"Yea, Grover said her name was Annabeth," I said remembering Percy drooling at a girl fighting like 5 kids at once, "Why?"

"Nothing just curious." He said quickly. God he's bad at lying. I waved off his little 'crush'; he always has been like that.

I wanted to talk to Percy about everything that happened but I didn't know how to start. There was an awkward silence before he asked "How did this happen to us?" he asked.

I sighed and answered truthfully, "I don't know… I don't know." Again there was silence, and then in a sudden surge of anger I grabbed what was closest to me and threw it against the wall shattering it to little pieces. I just stared ahead of me with tears in my eyes, not bothering to look and see what I had just broken. I was deep in thought. I heard Percy calling my name but the words didn't really process through my mind. I just thought and looked forward.

"'Only three days ago my life was normal, but now I don't know what is real and what's not. Is my dreams real life or is what is thought to be real life really my dreams. It could be either way. Maybe I'm just someone else's dream. After everything that happened anything could be true. Hopefully I am in someone's dream. Then this misery will end and I won't have to actually go through this stuff. That is if the person wakes up before I have to go through this horrible life and-" My thoughts were interrupted by Percy shaking me.

"Summer, are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yea." I said escaping my daze.

"Summer, look." Percy said pointing to something on the floor. I looked down to see a piece of metal shattered into pieces. There was a giant crack in the wall where I had thrown the metal at it.

"I…I did that?" I asked astonished. No person on earth could be strong enough to throw that hard. But then I remembered I'm not a person I'm a goddess. Percy nodded yes. "How?" I said looking at my hands. I was always stronger than most other girls, but that strong?

"I guess you're becoming who you truly are." Percy said like it was nothing.

"Who I truly am? Who I truly am! Is that all you can think of me as now, a Goddess. I am not a Goddess! I am Summer Jackson!" I screamed raising my voice with every word. Percy looked terrified, which only made me angrier but I tried to hold it in. "Look can't you just look at me like you used to only a few days ago. Look at me like I'm your little sister, because I am. This doesn't mean anything. I am Summer Jackson." Percy's face immediately turned from scared to guilty.

"I'm sorry Summer," he said "You are my little sister, I know you are. You always will be." He said. He came over to me and hugged me and I hugged him back, but for some reason I had doubts he was telling the truth.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later on Chiron came by our cabin to talk to us. We stepped onto the dock in silence. "Why are we even here?" Percy asked.

"You two are here because you're both in jeopardy," Chiron explained, "Everyone thinks you're the lightning thief."

"Look, we didn't steal anything" I said frustrated.

"Zeus' bolt is the most powerful weapon ever created," Chiron said seriously, "And if it is not returned by the summer solstice in ten days, there will be war."

"This is your problem, all right? Not ours." I said angrily.

"Yea, this is about your world, not ours" Percy added.

"This is about all worlds." Chiron said angrily. "Olympians would be forced to choose sides, Earth would become a battleground, mountains erupted, earthquakes, raging fires. The end of life as you know it."

"What can we do?" Percy asked.

"I want to take you to Olympus," Chiron explained, "Convince Zeus of your innocence. Someone is using you to start a war."

"What are we doing here? Let's go now," I said. My thought is we should just get it over with.

"Your boldness is commendable," Chiron said leaning on his cane, "but outside those gates, you would be in danger at all times. The Fury and the Minotaur were only the beginning. First, we must train."

An hour later me and Percy left the cabin and followed everyone to the fighting fields to start capture the flag. People were still staring at me, but whenever I glanced at them they looked away. When we got there Chiron was gathering everyone up. "Heroes! Warriors! Fall in!" he yelled "Hustle, Hustle. Dylan, Paris, stop lollygagging!" I realized Percy hadn't said anything so I turned to look at him, but he was distracted. I followed his gaze to that Annabeth girl. She looked back at him curiously and then she looked at me, but I looked away quickly like the others had done to me.

"Percy, Summer, step forward." Chiron commanded. Apprehensively we obeyed. "This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," He informed the crowd, "And this is Summer Jackson daughter of Poseidon and Artemis." Murmurs went through the crowd.

"At least he didn't mention the goddess part." Percy murmured so only I could here.

"Well, I think most of them already knew, and if not, they just summed it up." I whispered back.

"And they're going to need a team." Chiron announced.

"We'll take them," Someone said from the crowd. A boy with my color blond hair appeared from the cluster of people. He was tall and looked about 19 "I'm Luke… son of Hermes and camp leader- not necessarily in that order. Where are your helmets?"

"No one gave us them." Percy replied.

"Uh… Chiron, you still got your wheelchairs? Kids are going to need them. You two are goners." I smiled at the joke but Percy, being as dumb as he is, didn't get it. I liked Luke, this guy didn't seem like the others who stared at me like I was a freak, but then again I am a goddess, which very possibly could count as a freak. Seeing Percy's confused look, Luke quickly explained, "I'm messing with you, smile a little bit. It's good for you kid," Then Luke turned to the crowd "Anybody got extra helmets? If so please pass them forward." I glanced over at Annabeth and she was still watching me intently and like before I quickly looked away.

Luke gave us two helmets. "Uh, try them on," I put mine on and it was a little big but it would do. "Those will protect you. So will all of us. Welcome to the Blue Soldiers, my friends."

"All right, I want everyone in position for capture the flag. First team to capture the enemy's banner wins. Dismissed." Chiron ordered. And then we were off.

**Hey everyone really appreciate all the readers. This is my first fan fiction so go easy but the constructive critism is great. I know somethings don't follow the movie quite correctly but I had to make adjustments like making Annabeth's hair blond even though it's really brown in the movie. So tell me what you think. Thanks. **

3


	7. Chapter 6

**Clarisse is in this chapter even though she's not in the movie.**

We got to the field and waited for the signal to charge. I had no clue what I was doing and was freaking out, I had a sword, my magic cuffs, and some protective gear, but I had no clue what to do with it. Yea, I knew I had to swing the sword and shoot the arrows, but the only experience I had with weapons was a few days before with the Minotaur, and that didn't go very well.

So when it was time to fight I was a bit shaky. I looked to my side for Percy but he wasn't anywhere, but it was too late. At that second everyone started to run straight ahead screaming a loud battle cry. I made a quick strategy… run like hell!

I ran in the opposite direction of the fight. I normally never back down from a fight at school, but this wasn't school. This was trained warriors with arrows, swords, knives, and all other sharp pointy things. My legs began to get heavy; I must have been running a mile and a half at full speed. I finally had to stop and take a break. I waited a few seconds and then started to run again but I only got about 5 feet before I ran into someone. I fell to the ground on my arm and heard a crack. I rolled off of it and felt a sharp pain.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. That's my good arm.

"Look she manages to hurt herself on her own." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a boy. He was the one I ran into. He was really hot but definitely a player. He had bright pearly white teeth and define high cheek bones. His hair was perfectly brushed and gelled up in spikes.

"Aren't goddesses supposed to be invincible or something?" A girl said emerging from behind a tree. She looked a lot like the boy, drop dead gorgeous. I could tell though, she was a bitch.

"You really think she's a goddess? I think she's a poser." Another voice said. I looked behind me to see another boy and you guessed it, he was gorgeous.

"Oh I'm sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves," The girl said, "I'm Molly and this is Cameron and Joseph. Were children of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." The beauty part I believed but love, these kids did not seem very loving. These people seemed like assholes and I don't put up with assholes no matter how trained and armed they are. I jumped up with a sudden burst of energy.

"What do you want?" I asked in a serious voice facing Molly.

"Why would you think we want something?" The girl asked in a fake innocent voice.

"Because I've met people like you before." I told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like bitches." I said staring into her eyes. That was a huge mistake. She immediately slapped me in the face. It wasn't that bad though, I have been slapped by Gabe behind my brothers back dozens of times. So in response I slapped her back, much harder. She stumbled backwards. She hadn't expected me to retaliate at all. She looked at me in shock.

"Get her!" she commanded the guys. I started to run but was quickly grabbed by the guy named Joseph. He grabbed my bad arm and I yelped in pain. "And she feels pain. That's gotta mean she's a fake," I tried to pull away from Joseph but he grabbed my other arm and twisted it behind my back and I screamed in pain. "Well what are we going to do with you?" Molly taunted. She got up close in my face. I kept on struggling but the incredible strength I had earlier when I shattered the metal was gone and I was helpless. All I had left was my mouth… so I spit in her face.

She wiped it off slowly and raised her hand to slap me but I was defenseless without my hands. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. I suddenly heard the crackling of leaves. I opened my eyes and looked up and standing behind Molly was a tall girl with brown hair down her back in a braid. Behind her was a group of menacing looking guys. They all were bigger then Cameron and Joseph. The girl pointed a spear at Molly's back.

"Let go of her," The girl commanded. Cameron and Joseph immediately let go of me letting me fall onto my knees, "Now get lost!" She screamed suddenly. Startled, they quickly obeyed and ran like their lives depended on it, and maybe they did.

Once they were gone she knelt down next to me. "You okay, kid?" I looked up at her and nodded out of breath. "Your arm broken?" Again I just nodded. "We'll get you some nectar and ambrosia." She grabbed my arm that wasn't broken and helped me up.

I finally had caught my breath and was ready to talk. "Thanks." I said dusting myself off.

"No problem," she said casually "Happy to help a fellow rebel."

"Rebel?" I asked confused.

"Yea, you're the forbidden child," She said, "You know Artemis' daughter."

I really wanted to argue that it wasn't under my control, but I figured that was a bad idea since she just saved me from a severe beating so I just said, "Yea."

"I'm Summer." I said. She just laughed.

"Trust me, kid, you don't need to tell anyone here who you are. They already know," she said. She put out her hand to shake and I took it, "I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

3


	8. Chapter 7

**Annabeth seems really mean in this chapter but don't worry she gets nice later. I am going surfing for a week so I won't be able to update anytime soon sorry. I promise to update in about a week so make sure to check back then.**

Clarisse, her followers, and I walked through the forest. Clarisse was really cool. She had a magic spear, kind of like my cuffs, that flowed electricity and was an expert fighter. She seemed like she was sort of the leader of the Ares cabin. "The Aphrodite cabin is just a whole bunch of obnoxious bitches," she explained, "They don't know how to fight, so they pick on the newcomers. Once you learn you'll be fine, but for now we'll watch your back." All of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," I said. There was a long pause as we walked through the forest looking for other team members, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure, kid." She said scanning the forest.

"When you said that I'm 'the forbidden child', what did you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Wait, Chiron didn't tell you?" she said stopping in her tracks, "That's so typical. Look Summer, the Gods aren't just fighting over the lightning bolt… They're fighting over you. They're determining if you should live or not. Some of the Gods think you shouldn't exist because of Artemis' oath. Obviously Artemis and Poseidon are leading one side and Zeus and Hera are leading the other. All the other gods have split up on different sides."

"Who's on my parent's side?" I asked nervously.

"Well, there's our father, Demeter, Persephone, Hestia, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Apollo. The other side is just Aphrodite. Hades hasn't expressed his opinion and Athena is just trying to knock some sense into everybody.

"So I have the advantage, right?" I asked nervously.

"Well, sort of," she said uneasily, "For now at least. Zeus is the most powerful god, but right now he's out numbered. If Hades decides to join his team, then it's an even match," I guess I had a scared look on my face because Clarisse said "don't worry kid you'll be fine."

"For now." One of the guys said. I could tell he didn't mean it rudely, he was just stupid. Clarisse hit him and told him to shut up.

"Kid you'll be fine, Zeus would never try and kill a soon to be goddess, especially one who's dad is Poseidon." Clarisse tried to reassure me.

"Yea, unless Hades decides to join him." I mumbled. I think she heard me because she went silent.

At that second we walked into a clearing. In the middle was a huge group of kids from camp. I looked to Clarisse and she gave me a look like she didn't know what was going on. We ran over and squeezed through the crowd. I held my arm close to my body. It felt like it was going to fall off.

We got to the middle of the circle and what I saw, I couldn't believe. Percy was fighting Annabeth. "Oh my god what the hell is wrong with him?" I said to no one in particular. I took a step forward ready to help him but Clarisse grabbed me and pulled me back.

"No way you're going in there kid, Annabeth is an expert fighter way better then all those Aphrodite kids combined. Besides your arms broken remember?" Clarisse said. She was right I was powerless without my arm and I wouldn't stand a chance up against Annabeth. But then I remembered how the water had healed me before and how I had that sudden rush of energy. It was a crazy idea but I'm all about crazy ideas. There was a creek only a few yards away from me. I ran to it and dunked my bad arm into it. No one was focusing on the fight any more, they were watching me but I didn't care at the moment. I was a bit busy.

I suddenly felt the surge through my body. My arm was tingling and that new renewed fresh feeling traveled throughout my entire body. I stood up and put my hand on my sword. I focused on the fight in front of me. Percy had his back toward me not seeing me. He was getting beat up. He finally fell to the floor, defeated.

I stepped forward with a sudden burst of confidence. Percy looked behind and noticed me for the first time. I crouched down next to him. "Summer what are you doing?" he asked angrily but still out of breath from the fight.

"Go touch the water," I commanded ignoring him.

"What? No you go back to everyone right now!" he tried to command. I ignored him again and stood up. I walked over to Annabeth and drew out my sword.

"God damn it Summer, get over here now!" Percy yelled at me but his words were tuned out of my brain. All my focus was on Annabeth.

She smirked. "You should listen to your brother," she said, "before you get hurt," I didn't say anything I just stared at her with a serious face. "What, do you not talk or something, goddess?" she took a step toward me and pushed me. I stumbled back a bit but caught the ground and came back.

"Are we going to fight or are you going to keep throwing pathetic insults at me?" I finally said. That seemed to get her mad. She pulled her sword out.

"Fine your death-" she didn't get to finish that sentence because at that second I swung my sword. Lucky for her she has fast reflexes. She blocked the swing but a look of shock was on her face. The crowd all gasped and a small smile crept onto my face. Then all out battle started. She swung and I dodged it. I responded with a swipe of my sword nearly missing her chest by an inch. We fought back and forth for awhile she had cut up her arm a little bit and there was a small bleeding wound in my leg, but I was completely unaware, I was too busy. We collided and somehow I knew exactly what to do. As she pushed against me trying to knock me down I stepped to the side and grabbed her sword at the same time. She fell to the ground and she turned over onto her back and would have gotten up but my sword and her own were pointing at her chest.

"Don't test me." I said in a serious tone. I dropped her sword on the ground next to her and walked away. Everybody was staring at me in amazement. Clarisse ran up to me.

"That was amazing, what happened to you?" she asked in awe.

"The water gives me strength," I said, "Well; I guess the Aphrodite cabin won't be bothering me anymore. Now, where's Percy."

4


	9. Chapter 8

** I actually had the chance to post this chapter before I left but this is the last one for the week because I'm practically uploading it then leaving. So enjoy the chapter and check back in 1 week.**

I found Percy in our cabin. He was pissed. "Hey," I said. He didn't respond he just glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't listen to me," he said angrily, "I told you not to fight her but you still did!" I was shocked. I had just saved his ass and he was yelling at me!

"I just did you a huge favor and you're mad?" I yelled.

"You could have gotten hurt! What are you an idiot?" He screamed.

"I'm not an idiot, you're an idiot! You decided to fight Annabeth! I would have never had to intervene if it wasn't for you!" I said, "Besides, I knew what I was doing."

"You didn't know what you were doing!"

"Really, then how did I win the fight?"

"You got lucky"

"Your cuts are gone," I said, "Your cuts are gone, that means you touched the water. You got that burst of energy, didn't you? That proves it. I did know what I was doing." I said. Percy didn't know how to respond to that. At that second a loud horn traveled through the camp signaling dinner time. I turned around and stormed out of the cabin without a word.

I found Luke down at the campfire where everyone was joining together. "Hey fire ball," he said seeing me, "or more like water ball."I could feel the stares on me and Luke.

"Hey." I said glumly. Luke noticed my expression.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing, it's just Percy. He's mad that I took the risk of fighting Annabeth." I explained.

"Oh, that's not why." Luke said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Then what is the reason?"

"He's just jealous you're a GODDESS!" he said screaming out the goddess part. He must have seen how uncomfortable I was with people knowing that fact.

"Shut up." I whispered to him but I couldn't help but smile a little bit. He laughed.

Clarisse came running up to us. "Hey kid, what are you doing with this loser?" she joked. Luke gave her a fake death glare and she responded with another. I laughed. "Anyway, it's time to eat. Come on, you could use some meat." I gave Luke a quick wave goodbye as she pulled me away.

We got some barbeque and sat down on some logs by the fire. A few of the guys from the Apollo cabin sat on the log next to us. A particularly talkative 12 year old introduced himself. "Hey Summer. I'm Cole, son of Apollo."

I nodded, "Hey." I said meekly. I don't really like talking to people I've never met.

"You play an instrument?" he asked.

I nodded no.

"Well, you know, I could teach you sometime." He said as smoothly as he could. I didn't know how to respond, I was being hit on by a 12 year old. Normally I would tell a person off who hit on me but he was nice and at that moment anyone at the camp that was nice to me I wanted to stay nice to me. Thank the Gods, another Apollo kid, around 15, stepped in.

"Cole, just shut up. There's no way she's going to date a kid two years younger than her," he said. Great they know my age too. "Besides, she's your cousin you idiot."

"Cousin?" I asked confused.

"Yea," Clarisse intervened, "Artemis and Apollo are twins."

"You didn't know that?" Cole asked "Gods, how are you gonna be a goddess if you don't even know who you're related to?" he laughed. No one else did though, they could see the look on my face, they could see I didn't want to be a goddess.

"Hey Cole go get me some more coke," the other boy told him.

"What? No, I'm not your slave." Cole fought back.

"Go now or I'm taking away your guitar privileges." He commanded. I guess Cole really likes his guitar because he got up.

"You're abusing your powers as cabin leader." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" the other boy asked.

"Nothing." Cole responded and scampered away.

"Gods, that kid is annoying," He mumbled when Cole was out of sight. He turned toward me, "Sorry about him, sometimes I'm not sure he has a brain." I laughed a little.

"It's okay." I said.

"Anyway, I'm Jones youngest leader of any cabin here. Well, actually not anymore now that I think about it. You are the leader of the Artemis cabin, being the only camper living there, so congratulations."

"Sorry for stealing your title." I said with a laugh.

"Don't worry I'll get you back in swords later." He joked.

"Well, we'll just have to see about-"I stopped in mid sentence, something had caught my eye. Over by the serving tables were Percy and Annabeth. "Oh god what is he getting himself into?" I mumbled.

"What is it?" Jones asked me reminding me he was there.

"Oh sorry, it's my brother, Percy. I think he's going to pick a fight with Annabeth," I said. I looked down at my food. "He got all pissed off at me today for saving his ass and now he's stupid enough to go get in another fight. Well, I'll tell you something, I am not saving him this time, I am not." I ranted.

"Summer, I don't think he's picking a fight." Jones said. I looked up to see them not fighting but talking calmly. And then I saw her smile at him! Smile at him! And guess what, he smiled back!

But I didn't have the time to process this thought because at that second the camp fire burst sending sparks everywhere and then all hell broke loose… literally.

4


	10. Chapter 9

The fire burst up growing 20 times stronger in a fraction of a second and out of it emerged what looked like a giant demon angle made of lava and black stone. Clarisse pulled me and Jones back and drew out her sword with a few of the other Ares kids. They really were afraid of nothing. "Summer and Percy Jackson show your selves." The thing commanded. I saw a glimpse of Percy on the other side of the monster. He shook his head no at me. Totally forgetting the fight I had with him earlier I obeyed, or maybe it was just my common sense.

When we didn't show up the monster got mad and threw a fire ball at the serving table. I saw Cole jump out of the way just in time. He threw another at a small fire pit that a pig was roasting over. Then he threw one only a few yards from Percy and Annabeth. Chiron ran out into the open. "Hades!" he yelled over all the commotion.

"That's Hades?" I asked Clarisse, "That's the god that could determine if I survive or don't?" She just nodded; she was focused on everything else.

"Stay back." Chiron ordered the campers as he pulled out two swords.

"Percy and Summer bring me the bolt," Hades ordered. I saw Luke across the campfire and he had the strangest look on his face. I can't quite describe it, but it wasn't fear. "Hand it to me and I will exchange it for your mother." Once I heard that all my common sense left me and I ran forward. Percy saw me and followed my actions.

"Our mother's gone!" I yelled.

"No, your mother is still alive. I sent the Minotaur to abduct her. She is here with me in the underworld." Hades told us. He raised his hand and opened it and out came small flames. Through it you could see what looked like a reflection of Sally. She said our names once before Hades swiped his hand through her. Then she was gone.

"What have you done with my mother?" Percy asked.

"If you ever want to see your mother again, you will bring me the bolt," Hades said and then paused as if in thought "also I'll support your cause Summer, in the trial of your life." And just as fast as he appeared, he was gone.

Chiron quickly galloped toward us, "Chiron, I have to go get her." Percy said.

"Percy, you don't have the bolt." Chiron said.

"Look I'll tell him the truth. When he realizes we're not thieves, he'll release her." Percy tried to convince Chiron.

"No, you cannot negotiate with Hades. When he finds out you don't have the bolt, he will kill you and your mother." Chiron explained.

"This is her only chance." Percy pleaded.

"No, stick to our plan. Travel to Olympus, bargain with Zeus. Once you convince him of your innocence, we will do everything in our power to bring back your mother." Chiron said finally convincing Percy.

"What about me?" I said, speaking in the conversation for the first time, "What happens to me when Hades takes Zeus' side?" I asked. Chiron was silent. For a thousand year old centaur he didn't seem very wise at that moment. "That's what I thought." I said responding to the silence and then turning around and walking away.

Later that night I packed up my stuff. I was going to the underworld. I had to get Sally back. I might not be her daughter but I still felt she was my mother more than any goddess. I put my stuff into my backpack. I didn't have much and I was broke, but I could steal some little things from a drug store or something. I left the cabin just to run into Percy.

He had a backpack on and was heading in the direction of the camp border. "What are you doing?" he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"I'm going to save mom."

"Well, I am too."

"No you're not, Summer."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because Grover told me about the war about you, and if you go it will motivate Hades to pick Zeus' sides."

"If you go it will motivate him just as much," I argued, "There is nothing you can do to stop me." Percy had a look of frustration on his face, but he knew I was coming whether he liked it or not.

"Fine." He said giving up. We walked a little bit further before getting stopped by Grover.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yea, for a walk." I lied.

"Oh a walk," he said making it obvious he knew what was going on, "I'm coming with you."

"No, no. We're going alone." Percy insisted.

"No, I'm coming with you." Grover insisted back.

"No, Grover." I commanded hoping the goddess thing would scare him or something. He just laughed.

"You're being followed." He taunted. We kept walking with Grover close behind us trying to convince us to turn around and head back to our cabin when no other then the great Annabeth Chase barged into the conversation.

"Two small victories and you're ready to take on Hades?" she said walking up to us. She must have heard the arguing.

"Ooh, double teamed." Grover said.

"Really? You too?" Percy complained, "Look, we just found out our mother is still alive. Now we're going to get her back."

"From the underworld?" Annabeth asked trying to make us realize what we were getting ourselves into, but the truth was we knew what we were getting ourselves into. We just didn't care. We would do anything to get our mother back. I felt even more responsible for her now that I learned she took care of a child that wasn't even hers. A child that she never even loved, but kept safe from harm anyway.

"Whatever it takes." Percy told her.

"Oh, yea, maybe you two will outsmart Hades." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Are you implying that were stupid?" I said angrily taking a step forward before Percy pulled me back in a gesture that warned me not to get into a fight, but I was pretty sure after what happened earlier she wouldn't dare lay a finger on me.

"Look you two; I can't let you do this." Grover said stopping us with one of his crutches.

"Look, were not asking for your permission." I back talked like an angry teen who wants to go out. Grover paused for a second before speaking again.

"Okay," he said "Well according to regulations, if I can't stop you, I have to accompany you; because I'm your protector.

"Junior protector." Percy added. Grover fake laughed.

"Is that really necessary?" he said.

"We don't need your help, okay? This is something we have to do on our own." I told him my tone lower then when I spoke to Annabeth.

"Yea well, we weren't asking for your permission" Annabeth said. I glared at her.

"Why the hell would you want to come?" I growled out.

"Because all I've ever done is train and train and train. I've grown up here. I've only been in the outside world a couple of times. And I've never had the chance to go on an actual quest. Besides… You've won one battle and I've won hundreds. You're going to need my experience." She tried to convince us, but I wasn't buying it.

"Good point." Grover agreed.

"You two really want to come?" Percy asked. I looked up at him in disbelief. If this was going where I thought it was I would be pissed.

"Yes." they answered together.

"Okay." Percy said, "I hit him and looked at him like 'What the hell is wrong with you.'

"I guess we're all going then." He said.

"So who knows how to get to the underworld?" Grover asked.

"Did not think of that one." Percy said.

"I think I know someone who might." Annabeth said. I looked at her, then Grover and then Percy furiously and then stormed forward muttering cuss words in ancient Greek.

5


	11. Chapter 10

Annabeth led us to the Hermes cabin. We walked into Luke's room.  
The first thing I saw in it was 3 giant plasma screen Televisions on the wall. One was turned on with Call of Duty on the screen. Luke was focusing on it intently and gripping his game controller like it was his life line.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmm," He answered. He turned around in his seat and saw us. "Hey, guys. Figured you'd stop by sooner or later. Everybody does. Get away from all that… Renaissance Fair stuff out there, you know? But, uh… Welcome to the modern world." He said getting up.

"Cool new stuff." Grover said gazing across the room. I had a feeling spent a lot of time in Luke's room.

"What are you guys up to?" Luke asked.

"We're going to get my mom back." Percy told him. Luke had a look on his face like 'you're gonna be dead meat' so Annabeth stepped in.

"Your dad is the messenger of Gods," she explained, "One of the only ones who's gotten in and out of the underworld. Do you have any idea how?"

"Mmm…" he said in thought "My dad's a jerk. I've never met him."

"You too?" I asked.

"Guess we all got daddy issues. Well for you, mommy issues too," He replied. I looked down. I didn't really want to be reminded who my mother really is. I guess it didn't really make me feel bad that my dad was Poseidon because I never knew my dad but I thought my mom was one person but apparently she's not. Luke saw my reaction, "Sorry. But it's not just your parents. All gods are the same… Selfish. They only care about themselves. But I once broke into my dad's house. Got some cool stuff." Luke walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He pulled out an old shoe box and blew on it in an attempt to clean some of the dust off it. "For you," he said as he handed the box to Percy. Percy took it and opened it up. Before I could look inside a pair of high top sneakers flew out of it, and I mean flew. The shoes had wings sprouted out the sides.

"Oh! Flying shoes." Percy said in amazement. I don't know why though, because after everything that had happened it was sort of expected.

"Mm-hmm," Luke said nodding his head. "They're my dad's. He has hundreds of these little guys," he said reaching out to catch one in midair. "Won't even miss them. Look underneath the other one," Luke dropped the shoe in the box and put the lid on it after Percy pulled out a really old looking paper. "You see people have gone to the underworld before without having to be dead. Hercules did it. Orpheus did it. My dad does it all the time. Getting in is the easy part. Getting out… Now that's tricky. This is a map of Persephone's pearls."

"Persephone?" Percy asked, "You mean Hade's wife?"

"Yea, he forced her to marry him. Keeps her prisoner." Annabeth explained. 'Thank you Miss child of the wisdom Goddess.' I thought.

"Needless to say, she hates it there. It's hot. He's a weirdo," Luke said, "So, she has, um… secret visitors. She keeps pearls hidden for them all over the world, and these pearls, they provide a quick escape from the underworld. You could use them to get out. Summer if you use one you can take someone with you because of the goddess thing."

"So how do the pearls work?" Grover asked.

"Easy," Luke said, "You take a Pearl, step on it, crush it, visualize where you want to be taken. Right now there are three pearls in the United States. This map will guide you there. Right here is your first location." Luke pointing on the map. Suddenly letters appeared forming a word. My dyslexia got the best of me and I couldn't read what it said. I didn't want to say anything though because Annabeth was there and I refused to look stupid. Thankfully, Grover read it out loud.

"Auntie Em's Garden Emporium." He said.

"Once you find the first pearl, the map will show you the next one and the next one and then you're off to Hades. Which um… Reminds me, you guys might need some extra protection, so uh… My favorite shield, for you Summer," I put a leather glove that was attached to a strip of metal. It was long, but not long enough to shield my body. "You might want to take a step back." Luke warned the others. Suddenly the shield spread out and turned into a huge metal circle.

"Woh!" I said surprised, "Thanks, Luke."

"Ah, don't mention it. But, uh, you're going to have to promise me one thing. If you see my dad on the highway to hell… Kick his ass for me."

I smiled, "No problem."

3


	12. Chapter 11

We snuck out of camp after saying goodbye to Luke. We walked for hours until we finally found a grey hound bus stop. Grover had a few hundreds with him so he paid. Where he got the money I had no clue, but I was too tired to ask. I found the first seat on the bus that was open and fell right asleep. In the morning I woke up with Percy sitting next to me.

"You're awake." He said.

"Yea," I said through a yawn, "Where are we?"

"New Jersey. We'll be at our stop in a few minutes." He told me.

I looked around the bus and I saw Grover listening to music and sitting in a seat across the aisle. Next to him sat Annabeth. She was staring at me and instead of challenging her I quickly looked away like I did when I saw her before capture the flag. I don't know why I did this but I could tell she was surprised that I looked away.

We got to the stop and got off the bus. We found ourselves in a deserted area so we followed the road for a mile. We finally found a sign of civilization and lucky for us it was our destination. The wind was really strong and clouds were creeping in making the scene really eerie. We walked through a green house full of statues. We saw one of those ice cream freezers that they have at the gasoline mini-marts. Grover enthusiastically ran over and flipped the top open, only to be greeted by squeaks. He screamed and dropped the top onto it. I quickly put my cuffs together and formed my bow and arrows. I drew it back and pointed it at the freezer. "What's in there?" I asked.

"Rats." He said with a disgusted look on his face. I let go of the bow string and turned my bow and arrows back into cuffs.

"Really?" I complained and muttered, "Wimp." under my breath.

"Hey, guys, check this out," Annabeth said as she peered into a stone fountain, "Gold drachmas."

"That means we're on the right track." Grover smiled.

"Here," Annabeth said. She handed the coins to Percy. "How are we going to find a pearl in this place?"

"That's a good question." Replied Grover.

"Okay, let's split up," Percy said, "Check everything." We all nodded our heads in agreement and separated.

I walked for no longer than a minute before I heard a scream. I couldn't make out the words but it sounded like a middle aged woman. Then I heard another voice say "What? Who?" I recognized the voice it was Annabeth. I started to run.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. I got no answer so I kept screaming her name and running. When I finally got to where she was I hid behind a fountain. A tall lady with something that looked almost like a turban wrapped around her head and dark sunglasses was circling Annabeth and pulling at her hair. Clinging onto Annabeth was a lady, probably about 50 years old.

"I once had hair like that. I was courted, desired by many suitors. But that all changed, because of your mother," the lady said. By now I knew she was a monster, but what monster, "The woman who cursed me. Who turned me …" she raised her hand and pulled off her turban.

"Don't look." Annabeth screamed before squeezing her eyes shut. I closed mine and the lady who was holding onto Annabeth covered them with her free hand.

"Into this." The monster screamed and it suddenly all came to me, we were in Medusa's lair and that lady was Medusa. "They say the eyes are windows to the soul," Medusa said in a way that sent shivers down my back, "I hope you find my eyes… attractive. So rude, not looking people in the eyes. Come on, sneak… a… peak." She didn't even know I was there but I felt an urge to open my eyes. I heard a voice in the back of my head saying 'just a look, just one, little look' but I fought it. Suddenly I heard a crackling, someone had turned into a statue and there was a 50% chance that it was Annabeth. I prayed to my parents it wasn't her. I suddenly heard the sound of leaves being stomped on and then felt someone put their hand over my mouth and turn me around I panicked and thrashed my arms and legs wildly.

"Shh… Shh… Calm down," a voice whispered in my ear. "It's me Grover." I immediately stopped and he uncovered my mouth but I kept my eyes closed in case I was still facing Medusa at a certain angle.

"Can I look?" I whispered to him.

"Yea, you're good." I opened my eyes. Me and Grover were leaning on the ground. Then suddenly I panicked when I realized Percy wasn't there.

"Where's my brother?" I whispered frantically.

"He's fine. He's on the other side of Medusa," Grover explained. "But right now we've got to get out." I nodded my head and stood up. We started to run when I remembered something… Annabeth. She could be alive. If she was I had to get her. I might hate her but I'm not going to let her die when I can do something about it. I stopped in my tracks and started to run back. Once I got to my original spot I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What's that? Another demigod? Or maybe it's the goddess you are traveling with, oh sweet daughter of Athena," Annabeth was alive. I quickly thanked the gods. "I would love to have a goddess in my collection especially one who's father is so… dear to me. Don't move child although I don't think you can." She laughed at her own sick joke and calmly walked away. I started to run as quietly as I could to the other side of the green house. I zigzagged because from what I remembered from the stories in school Medusa can sense you. I finally got to Annabeth. I touched her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Open your eyes, it's me," she opened her eyes and turned as much as she could. Her hand was restrained from the lady who had turned to stone's hand. "Can you move?" she struggled and struggled but there was no way she way she was breaking free.

"I'm not strong enough." She said. 'Strong, strong, strong' I thought 'I broke a piece of metal yesterday with a single throw. I can break this' I did a quick prayer that my godly powers would work and then slammed my hand across the statue ladies wrist. I hoped she couldn't feel anything as a statue because getting your hand slammed off by a supreme being does not sound pleasant. My hand had sliced through the ladies wrist as smooth as a knife cuts through butter, but I didn't have time to admire my work, we had to get out of there. I grabbed Annabeth's wrist and tugged her, but she just stared at her now free hand in amazement.

"Come on, I'll explain it all to you later, but we have to get out of here like right now." I insisted.

She snapped out of her surprise, "Oh yea, right, let's go." We ran straight ahead until we found an exit out of the green house. I almost ran through the door but then I saw something. A pair of car keys was lying on the table next to the door. I grabbed them really quick and continued to run we got outside into the parking lot just as Grover got there.

"Summer are you insane? What were you doing?" Grover yelled at me. "Getting Annabeth." I said as I kept running. They both ran after me. I ran to an old pickup truck, the only car in the lot. I fumbled with the keys and unlocked the car. I sat in the front, driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition turning on the cars motor. I looked outside to see Annabeth and Grover looking at me in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Grover yelled over the motor. I guessed it didn't have a muffler.

"Saving Percy! Now get your asses in here!" I yelled over the engine. Annabeth and Grover ran over and hopped in, "Hold on." I told them.

"Wait, what-" Grover tried to get out but was cut off by his own screams. I had stepped on the gas at full force making the car jolt forward. I crashed straight through the green house's glass wall. I drove straight into a row of statues throwing them through the air straight at the back of the head of Medusa. She fell to the ground and scrambled to get up but I had given Percy just enough time to get his sword and slice off Medusa's head. I hopped out of the car.

"And who said 14 year-olds shouldn't be able to drive?"

5


	13. Chapter 12

**It's really funny, I've been listening to the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons as I write this and today I realized Alex Daddario, the actress who plays Annabeth, is in the music video. That was really weird. You should check out the video. It's weird but kind of cool at the same time.**

We took Medusa's head with us. Annabeth said it would apparently still turn people into stone when they look into her eyes. We found the pearl on a bracelet that Medusa was wearing. We left in the pickup truck but apparently me driving the car into the greenhouse wasn't enough to convince them that I could do it so Grover drove. Licenses are so overrated. The next location on the map was the Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee.

I fell asleep leaning on Percy's shoulder in the truck. Annabeth and Percy also dozed off while leaving Grover to do the driving. Apparently that wasn't such a good idea. Grover started to fall asleep letting the car swerve into the opposite going lane. I woke up to 16 wheeler truck's horn. I screamed waking everyone else up and Grover jerked the car into another lane but we weren't safe quite yet. Grover had driven into another lane that was going the opposite direction of us. He kept swerving in and out of lanes until we were finally in a lane that was going the same direction as us. "Let's stop for the night." Percy said in panic. We all easily agreed.

We stopped at a motel and all got comfortable in one of those old disgusting motel rooms. I decided to go for a swim. My mind was full of thoughts and swimming usually helped when I was at school. Now it makes sense why it helps. I sat at the bottom of the pool, and let the water clear my thoughts. I looked up at the surface of the pool to see a blurry image of Annabeth looking at me. I swam up to the surface confused. 'What was she doing here?' I thought. "Hey." She said when I reached the surface.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. She had a smile on her face, not like the cold smirk she had when she fought me.

"Here, I got you a towel." She said dropping a towel on the deck of the pool. I pushed myself on the deck and wrapped the towel around myself.

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence as she stood behind me looking at the water.

"Thanks for today. You know, for saving me." She said suddenly.

"Oh yea, no problem." I said still gazing at the water. For some reason I didn't want to look her in the eye.

"No it's kind of a big deal, you could have left but you came back. Grover told me you did." She said.

"Damn you, Grover" I muttered. Apparently she heard me because she laughed.

"You owe me an explanation, though," She said. I gave her a confused look. "Remember you broke the stone and told me you would tell me what happened later."

This made me mad. I didn't have to explain anything to her, especially about my godly powers. "I don't have to tell you anything." I said roughly. I turned around to see her reaction. It immediately changed from happy to angry.

"That's it! I'm sick of you and you're mood swings. Do you think that because you're gonna be a goddess you can say and do whatever the hell you want to? You're not better than anyone else just because you're-" Annabeth said before I interrupted her.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said stopping her rant, "Do you honestly believe I think that? That's ridiculous. I don't want to be a goddess. I've thought about killing myself so I don't have to be a goddess. I'm not going to, but I have thought about it. I don't want to watch my brother grow old and die or everyone else who's important to me while I stay in the same body forever. I don't want to control the fate of the world. I don't want to live with 12 obnoxious gods for the rest of eternity. The thought of being a goddess makes me want to scream. I wish I was like you. I would do anything to be like you! Get that through your head! You should be able to; you're the daughter of the goddess of wisdom!" I stopped and Annabeth was silent, but she wasn't staring at me, she was staring behind me.

"Summer, you need to calm down right now. Do not move, don't talk, just relax." She told me nervously. I turned around quickly refusing to listen to her, but I definitely should have. As I took a step backwards to turn around I missed the ground and fell, but not into the pool. I fell straight down into darkness. I had fallen through a crack in the earth. I was falling so fast I must have been a mile into the Earth's crust after only 10 seconds. I panicked, I couldn't see anything at all but I felt the air getting hotter with each second. Then I felt that strange refreshing burst of energy. Then I felt myself being lifted up. I was surrounded by something cold, but it wasn't water. I was glowing in the dark. Whatever it was pushed me up higher and higher. I was getting more tired as I got higher. My body was wearing out and the water was slowing down. My power was getting weaker with the draining of my energy. I finally was high enough to see the night sky through the crack. I only had to get a little higher and then I'd be fine. I was on the verge of blacking out when I sprouted out of the ground and onto the floor I rolled over onto my back panting. "Summer!" I heard Annabeth yell and then I felt myself getting lifted up in the air. From there everything was black.

3


	14. Chapter 13

**To the reviewer Cool beans: Thank you for your opinion but the story is supposed to go by the movie. It's how having this character changes the movie. I am using the story line of the movie for a reason.**

** To the reviewers Radiogirl 12 and Lorelia Sofia Petrova (love that name from Vampire Diaries) and all other reviewers: your thoughts are really nice and I take them to heart. Thank you so much for continuing to read my story, I really am very appreciative of your kindness. **

I woke up in the back seat of our pickup truck. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were crammed in the front seat so I had room to lie down. "Percy?" I asked.

"Summer!" he said surprised. He turned around as much as he could with his seat belt restraint. "You're awake."

"Yea," I said as I sat up I felt my back crack a little bit as my spine popped into place, "How many hours have I been out?"Grover laughed.

"How many hours have I been out?" Grover mimicked me, "Try days."

"Days?" I asked amazed.

"Yea, you've been out for 3 days." Percy told me.

"Wow," I said rubbing my eyes, "What exactly happened?"

"Well, you got so mad that you caused a giant crack in the Earth," Percy explained. It made sense to me, after all; my dad is the god of earthquakes. "Then you fell in. You were down there for a few minutes and then you came shooting back up in a sphere of moon light. You fell to the floor and passed out when Annabeth was carrying you to the room. The moonlight was your other powers, the ones you got from Artemis." I noticed how Percy avoided the word mom by replacing it with Artemis.

"What's happened in the last three days?" I asked.

"Well, we found the second pearl." Grover said.

"Really, was it hard?" I asked.

"Let's not go there," Annabeth said, "The important thing is you're not dead."

"Yea, but I've got a massive headache." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Here, drink some water." Annabeth said as she tossed me a water bottle.

"Thanks," I said taking the bottle and unscrewing the cap. I felt really bad about yelling at Annabeth. Actually I don't really think it was the yelling at her, she deserved to be yelled at. I think it was the fact that I put her life in danger with my powers and I couldn't control it. My powers were starting to scare me. I can kill people easily whenever I get mad at them, if I want to or not. I knew I had to apologize, just not in front of the guys. "Hey can we stop for some food?" I asked. I also was starving; being asleep for 3 days will do that to you.

"Uh yea, we haven't eaten in a while." Percy said. We got off at the next exit ramp and drove to a little diner. We walked in and sat ourselves down at a booth in the back. A fat lady with a southern accent came to get our order. We all ordered burgers and fries with a shake, a feast for the gods. When the waitress left I asked Annabeth to come outside with me. We got outside and there was a little bit of awkward silence until I got the courage to say what I needed to say.

"Annabeth." I said.

"Yea?" she said turning around to face me.

"I want to apologize, for you know, almost killing you and stuff," I said staring at my feet. I was ashamed of having that power and putting her in danger just because I got mad. I thought she was going to yell at me so I braced myself and decided to not yell back, but she didn't… She laughed. "What?" I asked.

"You don't apologize much, do you?" she asked between laughs.

"Uh, no," I admitted, "Was it really that bad?"

"Pretty bad," She said nodding her head, "But thank you," she said as she stopped laughing, "and I'm sorry for what I said.

"I forgive you" I joked with my head high. She laughed.

"Well, thank you for your forgiveness, Goddess Summer." She suddenly stopped realizing she had made a joke about such a touchy subject for me. But it didn't make me mad. It didn't make me happy, but it didn't make me mad, "Sorry."

"No, no, I'm fine. That's what's weird, I'm fine. No anger, no eruption of my powers, just nothing, all I feel is nothing." I said in a gaze. Then all of a sudden I grabbed my head. 'It's on fire' I thought. But when I felt it there was no heat. I fell to the ground in pain. I arched my back up and I felt my eye lids close without my command, but the worst part was my head. It went from feeling like it was on fire to feeling like my brain growing out of my skull it lasted for a couple of minutes until it slowly subsided into nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes but I was no longer in the parking lot with Annabeth. I was in a Greek temple made of gold. Sitting on a throne a few feet away was a man in about his 20's. He wore a pair of black jeans and a tight red shirt that complemented his thin but muscular body. He had my color blond hair that was messy but beautiful in the same way. Yes I said beautiful. I don't know how, but it was beautiful. He wore black Ray Bands over his eyes. His face was breath taking, absolutely beautiful, just like his hair. I just couldn't get over his hair.

"I think she gets her looks from me," he said staring at me. Only then did I realize the satyr standing next to him, "There's no way Artie gave her that, it's all me."

"I agree, sir" the satyr replied

"And her eyes. Look at her eyes. They're the exact same as mine." The man declared. I stood up.

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" I asked as calmly as possible when I wake up in a weird place with a young guy determining where I get my looks from. And then it made sense… Sort of. "Are you my father?" I asked.

"What… Me… Poseidon? Hah! That's funny. I hope I don't look like that old man. Gods, I'd be so pissed," he said.

"Then who are you?" I asked confused.

"I'll give you a hint; I'm your uncle on your mom's side." I stopped for a second before remembering Cole and Jones were my cousins and their father was…

"Apollo." I whispered and then repeated a little bit louder.

"Correct, you're smart too, must get that from your mom because you definitely don't get it from me. I mean, yea I'm gorgeous, but am I genius, not quite. Am I right?" Apollo asked the satyr.

"Yes, sir." He quickly agreed.

"What? You don't believe I'm smart! How dare you! Leave my presence now!" Apollo yelled letting his voice echo throughout the temple.

"Yes, sir." The satyr said nervously before running out as quickly as his hooves could take him. I stared at my uncle in shock. Then when the satyr was gone he started to laugh.

"Gods, that guy is so uptight. It's like he thinks I'm Ares or something. I love pulling pranks on him," Apollo said still laughing. I liked my uncle already. "Sorry, back to you. You're probably wondering why you are here."

"Uh, yea." I said remembering I was in a foreign place.

"Well Summer, I am here to help you with your transition. Give you advice and stuff. My sister wanted me to," Apollo said. Artemis wanted him to give me advice, why couldn't she just do it? She doesn't want anything to do with me, that's why. So she sends her brother, how dare she I might have never met her but in this type of crisis her advice and encouragement would be a bit helpful. "So right now I'm going to tell you about the process of becoming a goddess. First off on your 16th birthday the transformation will take place at the exact time that you became a human. The process won't be very… well… pleasant."

"What do you mean by 'pleasant'?" I asked a bit scared of his answer.

"Well… It apparently hurts… allot," he explained. I gulped. "The only god that's ever gone through it is Persephone. I have to be honest with you though she's not the daughter of two major gods so she didn't become one of the 12 main gods. Because you're parents are so powerful it might be a bit more painful. But on the upside you're the newest main goddess and we're going to make you a spot on Olympus once this… conflict is over," I noticed how he picked his words carefully. "Well I've got to send you back, your brother is probably freaking out."

"Is this going to be as painful as coming?" I asked remembering the excruciating headache.

"No, don't worry about it. Oh yea, and Summer, don't tell Zeus anything about this, we're not really supposed to talk to you until you become a goddess.

"Sure." I said.

"Cool. See you later kid." He said waving a goodbye.

My eyes shut without my command and a few seconds I woke up to see Percy, Annabeth, and Grover huddled over me.

"Oh, my gods, Summer! You're awake, thank the gods!" Grover said over me.

"Have I been out for 3 days again?" I asked rubbing my eyes and leaning on my arms.

"No, just a few minutes," Annabeth said "What happened?"

I looked at her then Percy and then Grover then simply said, "I met my uncle."


	15. Chapter 14

** I have another thank you to PersephoneJacksoon123. Thank you for all your support and please keep reading. If people keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing. Thanks again.**

"Our uncle?" Percy asked.

"No, just mine," I corrected, "Apollo."

"Apollo is the god of the sun, music, and health, and also the twin of Artemis." Annabeth explained.

"What did he want?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, my mom sent him," I said, "to tell me about what's going to happen to me during my transition."

"Well, what did he say?" Grover asked. I gulped. I didn't want to talk about it. It would just freak Percy out and make him angry. He never lets anyone hurt me. When he was in 4th grade he punched a kid because he pushed me off the swings. The issue is, he can't do anything to stop this.

How painful was it going to be? I would have to ask Persephone and even then I wouldn't be exactly sure. So instead of telling them I got up and walked to the truck.

"Summer, where are you going?" Percy yelled over to me.

"We need to go; we don't have time to talk," I said and then got into the truck. I looked out the window opposite from them but I knew they were talking about what could be wrong. They finally came and sat down in the car confused and silent. "Where are we going to next?" I asked.

"Vegas." Grover said quietly. The rest of the car ride was silent. I think they were each trying to figure out why I didn't tell them about the transition.

We arrived in Las Vegas around 8. The sky had just gotten dark and all buildings were covered in neon lights. Annabeth looked outside in amazement. It was cool but the expression on her face was like she had lived in a 3rd world country all her life. "How many times have you left camp exactly?" I asked her curiously.

"Not enough," she said with a sigh. "The children of Athena get tracked by monsters a lot more than others. Some of the Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hestia, and Demeter kids get away with living on the outside world, but the rest of us, its camp or death."

"So why wasn't Percy and I ever attached by monsters until recently?" I asked.

"Well recently, you two became known to the rest of the gods. Before only Artemis and Poseidon knew about you. Also once you learn that you're a demigod monsters sort of get an extra sense of where you are." She explained.

"That's insane," I said. I felt bad for every demigod at that second, even the ones who hated me. We didn't ask to be separated from our parents, from society, from the world. We were born like this and because of it we can't live normal lives. At that second I hated the gods. How could they just bring children into the world that can't live in the world? And the worst part they don't even acknowledge us. There's probably so many of us they don't even remember each of our names. They don't care about us; if they did then my mom would confront me myself and not make her brother do it. I quickly changed the subject, "What's this place we're going to called?"

"Uh, The Lotus Hotel and Casino," Percy said looking down at the map.

"Ahhhh yea, I love black jack! Grover you got a hundred, right?" I asked. Everyone stared at me in shock. "Kidding, kidding. Gods you guys are so uptight."

Percy sighed, "Gods she scares me sometimes."

"I might be rambunctious but I am not scary, Percy." I responded. Everyone stopped.

Annabeth gave me a skeptical look, "What is she talking about?"

"I'm talking about what Percy just said," I told her. Then I realized… she hadn't opened her mouth. "Wait, did you just…" Annabeth shook her head. I looked at Percy.

"I thought it, but no." he said.

"So, I just… I just… Really?! I'm like Edward Cullen now?!" I yelled frustrated, "This is getting fricken ridiculous."

"No! That's amazing, Summer. You can do so many things with this power. More than being able to control water can do, you probably get it from Artemis." Annabeth said.

"Wait, wait , wait. Mind reading is not as cool as controlling water." Percy defended.

"Whatever, I don't want it! I don't want any of these fricken powers! I just want to be a normal kid who can't kill someone by accident! Who can't control water! Who can't read minds! Who doesn't have to go through excruciating pain just to become something they never wanted to be!" I ranted. Then I realized what I had just said. "Crap" I murmured.

"What did you just say?" Percy asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing." I murmured.

"If you said nothing then you wouldn't have said 'crap'." Grover pointed out. I shot him a deadly glare and he immediately put his eyes back on the road.

"Summer, what is going on?" Annabeth asked.

"It's nothing, really it's-" I said before getting interrupted by Percy.

"Summer, tell me now!" he commanded. I took a deep breath. I knew there was no way he would let this go, after all he is my brother.

"It's nothing to get hyped up about, really. When I change it's just not going to be… pleasant. " I said.

"What do you mean by pleasant?" Percy asked still through clenched teeth. He was mad I had kept this from him.

"Well, Apollo put it as… as…" I couldn't get the word out. How could I get the words out without breaking down? But I had to tell them now. "Excruciating pain." And then I cried. I felt so stupid, after everything that happened this is what I cried over. But I couldn't stop crying. I was actually scared and I don't get scared that easily. The car was silent except for my weeps. I don't think anybody knew what to say. But Percy came over and hugged me. He held me tightly like he did when we were little and I broke my leg. Although I kept crying, at that second I truly felt loved, and that's better than any words.

4


	16. Chapter 15

**To PersephoneJackson123, **

** Thank you, thank you, thank you, for your support and in return I'll try and incorporate Poseidon more than in the movie but I don't know if I can find a spot. I'll try my best**

**To Dawn of Solstice,**

** I understand that there are some things that are inaccurate in my story, but even in Rick Riordan's stories there are things that don't make sense. Like in Greek mythology there is no such thing as Persephone's pearls. Also, Athena took the same oath as Artemis to be a maiden, but there's a whole cabin of Athena kids, including Annabeth. If you really hate my character so much then don't read my story. There's no need to be mean about it and insult my creations.**

After an hour of driving around aimlessly we finally found the Lotus. We would have been fine if we had a cell phone, but apparently demigods can't have them. Annabeth said something about monsters being able to track down the signal or something, but my mind drifted before she could inform me on anything else.

Anyway, we finally found the Lotus. When we got there, I noticed something strange. I didn't see anybody coming out of the hotel. I quickly waved it off though.

We parked the truck near the entrance. It stood out from all the limos and sports cars scattered around. But I didn't care; our family has always been in a rough financial situation so when we went somewhere nice we would stand out.

The second we walked in we were crowded by people. Tons of people, all relatively young, were walking around sipping martinis or playing the slot machines. "Okay, this place is officially dope." Grover declared. I nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden a man in a bellhop suit jumped in front of us coming from out of nowhere. "Here's your complimentary Lotus Fun Book." He said putting out his hand to give us a little colorful booklet.

"Thanks, but we're not staying." Annabeth said as we tried to walk away. With our luck though, he followed.

"Please, I insist," The man said shoving the booklets in our face, "It's good for everything in the hotel and casino." I knew just how to handle these people. I've had plenty of experience with the people who try to get you to buy their products at their booths in the mall.

"Listen sir," I said angrily, "We're not going to take the booklet and then have to pay 500 dollars later when you tell us it wasn't free, so back off." And he did back off.

We kept walking, leaving the bellhop behind. "Okay, that guy was persistent." Grover said when we were far enough away that he couldn't hear us.

"Yea," Percy agreed, "but we're here for one thing and one thing only." At that second we walked into a giant indoor amusement park. Roller coasters of different sizes and speeds zoomed only a few feet away from us. There was a drop tower that was at least 300 feet tall. Numerous other rides were scattered throughout the bright neon flashing lights that decorated the park giving it a futuristic feeling.

"Wow." I whispered in awe.

"That is really awesome," Percy added, "Where would we find a green pearl in this place?" I shrugged my shoulders. The place was enormous. It could take us days to find it, but we didn't have days to spare.

"Um, maybe on a cocktail waitress or a show girl," Grover said getting side tracked, "We should start there." We ran after Grover who was already following one of the cocktail waitresses. A blond one stepped in front of us.

"Can I get you something?" she said blocking our way, "Try a Lotus flower they're so good," The way she was talking was weird, kind of like someone hypnotized her or something. "It's our signature dish." Suddenly 2 other server girls surrounded us holding out there trays. The trays were covered in cookies shaped and decorated like lotus flowers.

"Oh… really? Signature?" Grover said as he reached out and grabbed the tiny pink cookie. We all followed. I mean what's so wrong with eating a cookie? The girls quickly walked away. "Yo, do we have to pay for this?" Grover tried to ask them, but they were already gone.

"I guess we don't," Percy said shrugging. I looked down at the cookie. It gave me this weird feeling, like I shouldn't eat it, but everyone else did so I followed their actions. I took a bite out of the cookie. The second I put it on my tongue my mouth burst with flavor. It was sweet but salty at the same time. Everyone seemed to enjoy it because their faces looked the same as mine probably did. "Mmm, that's really good."

"Wow, this is the most delicious thing I have ever consumed." Grover said.

"Holy crap, this is better than nectar and ambrosia." I said while taking another bite. Annabeth nodded in agreement. All of a sudden I started laughing, like uncontrollably, and everyone joined in.

"Wow," Annabeth said through laughter, "Guys, why don't we stay here for a while?" Suddenly all my worries were gone. I felt like a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders and now I could defy gravity and float away. It felt so good.

"That sounds like a great idea," Percy exclaimed. Grover started bleating and I laughed, but for the first time it wasn't at him, it was with him. "But were on a time-sensitive mission right now," Percy said, but his words made no sense to me. 'A mission… What the Hades is he talking about?' I thought. "Aren't we…?" Percy said as if he had forgotten what he was talking about in general.

"I can't remember." Grover said laughing.

"I totally forgot what I was going to say." Percy said as he started to laugh again.

"I think I figured it out. I think I know why we're here." Annabeth said smiling.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"To have fun. " she exclaimed. Right now that seems like a crazy thing to say. Annabeth never gets off track for something fun. She's really self disciplined on getting things done. But I swear that's what she said and at the time it sounded like the most normal thing she could say. I nodded my head in agreement. We all laughed loudly and shouted happily.

"Okay, let's never leave here!" Percy said excitedly.

"Yea!" I agreed.

The next few hours were probably some of the best hours of my life but I don't really remember a lot. I do remember Grover taking off his pants and revealing his goat legs, but no one freaked out and I didn't care. I think I had forgotten he was a satyr and then wasn't shocked when he showed everyone he was.

Then we all went to the spa, and I actually wanted to go. That is something some people would think of to be impossible. I remember dancing with a random boy who hit on me, but I don't even remember his name. But the clearest memory I have of that night is the lotus flowers. I always was craving more, and more kept coming.

At one point I was sitting at the bar with Percy and Annabeth. Yes, the bar. For some reason the bar tender totally ignored the law and gave us free beer and even weirder Percy let me drink it! Anyway, we were at the bar and I'm not going to lie, I was a bit tipsy. A waitress came up to the bar with another tray full of lotus cookies. I eagerly took 3 and shoved 1 in my mouth. The flavor of it kept on getting better and better with each one. Annabeth and Percy took one too but when Percy was about to put it in his mouth he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing, I think I'm gonna get some air. I'll be right back." He stated. I just nodded. I was enjoying myself to much to notice something was wrong.

I got another shot and basically inhaled it. I didn't even taste the drink anymore, I was just getting drunk. I had no clue what I was doing to myself. All I knew was I was loving it. After 5 more I was drunk and could barely stand and that's when Percy came back with Annabeth and Grover. I didn't recognize them at first because my vision was too fuzzy but after a few seconds my eyes focused in and the image was clear enough.

"Hey Perce, what's up?" I said drowsily.

"Summer, are you drunk?" Percy asked angrily.

"What? Me? Drunk? No way, Jose." I tried to assure him. He wasn't buying it. I would never say something stupid like 'No way, Jose'.

Annabeth lifted my face in front of hers and stared into my eyes. "Her eyes are bloodshot, she's drunk." She confirmed.

"Well, in my defense, you let me drink." I said dragging each of my words.

"I what? I did not!" Percy insisted like he had forgotten everything he had done.

"Yea. Gods, do you have like amnesia or something?" I laughed. I leaned to my side to grab another lotus flower cookie sitting on the bar.

"No!" he said grabbing it out of my hand roughly. Now he was starting to piss me off.

"Hey, give it back." I said reaching for it.

"No, you can't eat this, it's hypnotizing you." Percy yelled over the blasting music.

"That's bull. Is this like a conspiracy or something?" I asked.

"Uh, guys hate to break up the conversation but we've got to go. Like, now." Annabeth said pointing over to two employees rushing over to us.

"Oh crap," Percy said, "Summer, we need to leave now."

"What, why? We just got here." I asked.

"I'll explain later. But we need to go now." He said pulling me up. We started to run. Well, they started to run, I sort of staggered quickly. I was so focused on keeping my steps straight that I didn't realize one of the employees, a kid about Percy's age running up to me until he grabbed me. This guy was super strong, stronger then a human being but with everything that happened he probably wasn't a human being. My incredible strength wasn't so incredible at the moment. I assume because of the alcohol.

"Percy!" I screamed at the crowd. I couldn't see him anywhere. The teen held me to his chest by my neck. He pressed a pocket knife to my throat. "Percy!" I screamed again. But this time it was much quieter then before because I didn't want to want to push my atoms apple into the blade. Suddenly Percy, followed by Annabeth and Grover, burst through the crowd who didn't even to seem to notice anything wrong.

"Summer!" Percy yelled. I kept struggling but I couldn't get out of his grip without pushing the knife into my throat. "Let her go!" Annabeth pulled out her bow and arrows and aimed it at the guy.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," The teenage boy holding me said. He slid the knife about a quarter of the way across my neck drawing some blood. Annabeth kept her arrows aimed at the guy but didn't shoot for my sake. "Eat the lotus." The man commanded them.

"No!" Percy defied.

"Fine then. It's just a shame to kill such a pretty face." He said like a peto. He stroked back my hair, but I could do nothing about it.

"Don't touch her." Percy said like the protective big brother he is.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he said to him with a devilish grin, "In fact your beautiful." He leaned down and pecked my cheek. I tried to move my head away but I was restrained. Now he was just doing this to torture Percy. I could see Percy doing everything in his power to not come over and slice the guys head off.

"Percy, I'm fine, don't do anything stupid." I gasped out, he was holding the knife so tight to my neck that I had to take small breaths to avoid cutting open my throat.

"Oh, I wouldn't say your fine, but if your brother and friends eat the flower I'll make sure you are," Percy still didn't move. "Well, I guess we're not going to cooperate. There's a consequence for that. I guess you don't love your sister as much as you put off. Before I kill her, one last thing." He turned me around to face him and pressed his body close to mine and before I knew it the little pervert was kissing me. Although it was absolutely horrible it was the perfect time for Percy to interfere since the knife was nowhere near my neck. He ran over and pulled the guy off of me. I ran over to Annabeth and Grover.

"You okay?" she asked me concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said as I pressed my cuffs together. As soon as my bow and arrow appeared my vision became sharp and I was no longer dizzy. I wasn't drunk anymore.

"What the hell?" I murmured.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Percy had swung through the guy and turned him to dust. Yep, defiantly a monster.

"Go! Go! Go!" Percy yelled as he ran toward us. Behind him was a whole herd of hotel employees. We started to run but were quickly attached by hotel workers coming from the other way. Annabeth and I shot and ran at the same time. I had impeccable aim; I guess I get it from Artemis. One guy blocked Annabeth from passing so I stopped and turned around to help but I don't think she needed it. She pulled a pool stick out of an innocent bystander's hand and smashed it over the guy's head knocking him out and then started running again. Grover and Percy caught up with us.

"Car! Car!" Grover yelled. We ran to a car that was part of one of those enter and win prize things. It was spinning around on an electronic turntable with signs all around advertising it. Me and Annabeth jumped in the backseat while Grover and Percy sat in the front. "Keys! Keys! Where are the keys?" Grover said while frantically rummaging through the car. He finally found them in the vanity mirror which really confused me because why would they put the keys to the car in the car? I looked out my window and saw that two guys were gaining on us as Grover put the keys in the ignition.

"Go! Go!" I yelled at Grover. But he couldn't until the turn table was facing the door. It finally was in the right direction just as the two guys banged on me and Annabeth's windows. Grover slammed on the pedal and the car bolted straight through the glass doors, shattering them to pieces.

We drove straight into the street to be greeted by blinding car lights speeding toward us. Grover finally gained control over the car and we were safe… for a while at least.

8


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry that took forever; I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this though!**

On our way out of Vegas, Annabeth explained to us what happened. "Of course. Now that all makes sense." She said.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"That was the lair of the lotus eaters. They've been luring people into their trap since ancient times." She told us.

"Guys, look, tomorrow is June 21st." Grover said pointing up to a giant electric sign.

"No, no, no it can't be. Today's the 15th." Percy said confused.

"No, tomorrow is the 21st," Annabeth confirmed, "We were in there for 5 days."

"Felt like hours." Grover said in amazement.

"Then tomorrow's the solstice," Percy said worriedly, "Our deadline is tomorrow at midnight."

"Okay, look, we gotta move it," Grover said, "Where's Hades?" Percy opened the map.

"In… Hollywood." Percy read.

"All right," Grover said as confident as he could, "I can get us there in 4 hours. Maybe 3." All of a sudden he pushed on the ignition pedal zooming us forward as he swerved in and out of lanes.

"Hey Summer, how are you feeling?" Annabeth asked. That reminded Percy of what happened.

"Summer, how could you have been so stupid?" Percy said angrily, "Why would you drink? Do you want to get arrested or something?"

"Percy, you said I could drink." I tried to remind him.

"I would never say that! Annabeth, Grover, did I say that?" he asked them.

"Well, Perce…" Grover didn't want to tell him… But Annabeth didn't mind at all.

"Yea, you did, so lay off of her." She told him. I was starting to really like Annabeth.

"Are you fricken serious? She's drunk and I'm getting blamed." Now he was just going off on a rant. He does this whenever he get's frustrated but he knows it's his fault.

"Actually Percy, I'm not drunk." I told him.

"Are you really going to try and lie?" he said with one of those 'unbelievable' laughs. "You could barely stand up back there."

"No really, I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

"I'll settle this," Annabeth said, "Summer, let me see your eyes," She commanded. I lifted my chin up so she could see them clearly. "Wow," she said amazed, "They're clear."

"But they were bloodshot inside." Percy insisted.

"Yea, they were," Annabeth remembered, "Summer, what happened?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders, "Just as soon as I took out my bow, my head just cleared up."

"That doesn't make any sense." Percy said frustrated.

"What, do you think, I'm lying?" I said getting mad.

"Guys calm down!" Grover shouted, "I can't drive with the tension."

"Whatever." I mumbled. I leaned back into the leather seat and crossed my arms. The rest of the ride my brother and I didn't exchange 1 word.

A few hours later we arrived in California. The whole city of Hollywood was covered by a giant storm cloud. Zeus was preparing for war and I'm sure my father's domain was preparing tidal waves as well.

We parked on the hill where the Hollywood sign is and walked up to walked on until we got to the 10-foot letters that spell out the city name. We were walking fast while looking for any hints to where we were going. We were almost to the end of the sign when I saw it. "Hey guys wait up," I said stopping at some graffiti that was in Ancient Greek. I could read it perfectly, "Woe to all depraved souls." Suddenly the land behind the sign started to collapse and a giant hole opened in the Earth. Percy took the lead followed by Grover, then Annabeth, then me. Once I was in the entranced collapsed.

"Well, guess it ain't no turning back now." Grover said.

"Yep, looks like we're stuck in here." Percy said.

"Yea." Annabeth agreed. I looked around. The only light in the cave came from hundreds of candles. Skulls were embedded in to the walls. The place was like being in the devils den, but then again, weren't we technically?

"Hey, who's that creepy guy with the hoodie?" Percy asked. I hadn't realized it before but some one was standing still in the back of the cave. He was next to a little stream with a boat floating in it. He was wearing a long brown robe and holding a staff.

"I don't know," Grover said, "Let's find out." We all pulled out our weapons and slowly proceeded to the man. When we were only a few feet away the man jolted his head up revealing a very pale and dirty face.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep but calm voice. So calm that it was eerie.

"We need to see Hades." Percy told him while still holding his sword up in a protective way.

"The living are not permitted here," The man told us, "Die and come back." I couldn't tell if that was like some kind of sick joke or something.

"Okay, we won't 'die and come back'," Grover imitated, "but… you know what, I think I know what he wants." Grover said pulling us into a huddle.

"What?" I asked.

"You gotta pay the ferryman. Watch this," Grover said confidently. 'Oh gods.' I thought to myself. "Yo, my friend. What up?" The man didn't look amused, "Okay, guess not. Look, You like dead people, right? Well I got a few dead people you might recognize. Check this out," He pulled out his wallet and pulled out some bills. "Jackson, Grant. And look who's joining the party: Benjamin Franklin." He said showing him the face of the bill. "Look, you give us a boat ride, you take the money, and you get an interior decorator, 'cause it is too depressing in here. Alright, here you go." Grover handed the money to him. The man held it in the palm of his hand and before Grover could do anything the money burst into flames. "That was 170 dollars." Grover gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait," Percy got an idea, "The drachma, the drachma." Percy grabbed the coins we had found in the fountain at Auntie Em's emporium and handed them to the man.

"Climb aboard" he said in a chilling voice.

"Thanks for telling me, man," Grover said annoyed, "You're burning money; we're in a recession. That's treason."

"Grover." I said.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Shut up." I responded calmly. We all got on the boat and the ferryman started to row. We sailed through a tunnel and toward a giant drop off where the water falls, but when we got to that point the boat just kept going. We were flying in a boat. Bellow us was what you would imagine the underworld to be like… times 100. The ground was pure rock with lava streams flowing across it. Everything had a dark tint. An assortment of different screams filled the air.

"Welcome to the underworld." The man said In a dreary voice.

"What is all this?" I asked. Tons of household items were scattered around the sky, just floating in emptiness.

"The scrap heap of human misery," he answered, "Lost hopes and dreams. Wishes that never came true," I reached out and grabbed a photo a few feet away from the boat. I turned it over to see a happy family staring back at me. I wondered what had happened that made this picture a misery to look at. What happened to that family? What happened to the little girl who was standing with her mom and dad? Did her parents divorce? Did her dad leave? Did her mom leave? Or maybe it was both of her parents who left? Like me. I let the picture float out of my hands to probably never be seen again, "All lives end in suffering and tragedy," The ferryman said. I looked down again. We were right above what looked to be the Grand Canyon if it were filled with fire, "This is as far as I go." The ferryman said. We had stopped at a floating castle. It was made entirely of grey stone. Chains dangled over fire pits on the walls like snakes reaching for mice. The place looked more like a dungeon then a castle.

We quickly got off the ferry and the man sailed it away. The doors to the castle opened by themselves revealing a fountain. But inside wasn't water, it was fire. We slowly walked in with our weapons prepared for the worst. As soon as we set foot in the castle growling echoed through the castle. "Guys do you here that?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. What is that?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." Grover said. Then as if on command 2 giant hairless rat things jumped from at us out of nowhere. They had razor sharp, long fangs and eyes with no pupils.

"What do we do?" Shouted Percy. I pulled back my bow about to shoot when a lady in her mid 20's came into the room. She called off the monsters and they quickly ran in the opposite direction.

"What were those things?" Percy asked her.

"Hellhounds." The lady replied simply.

"Yea, well maybe you should feed 'em." Grover said panting heavily from the scare.

"They sense the presence of another animal." She said sizing Grover up.

"Great, they smell goat." Grover said annoyed.

"A satyr," she said stepping extremely close to Grover, "I haven't had a satyr…" Grover gulped and I practically saw the sweat trickling down his cheek. "Visit before," Grover's face went from terrified to relieved in an instant. She quickly turned to me, "And this must be Summer, the young goddess. The child that must go through the same excruciating pain I had to go through thousands of years ago." She said almost sympathetically.

I thought about it for a second but Annabeth beat me to the realization, "You're Persephone?"

She nodded and was about to say something when a shout echoed through the hallways. "Persephone! What possibly could be taking you so long?" Persephone didn't answer. "Don't ignore me!"

"Or what? What will you do?" She yelled and then muttered, "I'm already in Hell."

"Is that Hades?" Percy asked her.

"Yes, yes it is," she responded glumly, "and I assume you would like to speak with him, am I correct?" We all nodded our heads simultaneously. "Very well then, follow me." She led us down a corridor to a huge room with a giant fireplace. The back of a throne faced us. "We have visitors."

A man came around from behind the throne. He had long hair and a shaggy beard. He was wearing all black rock star cloths. Not exactly how you would typically picture the god of the underworld. "Niece, Nephew. Welcome," He said with outstretched arms. I wasn't quite sure how to respond so I just stayed quiet. "You have your fathers looks," he said pointing to Percy, "and you, my dear, have a mix," He said pointing to me. "You're lucky, both your parents are very good looking." Grover laughed a little bit.

"Wait, wait a minute. You're Hades?" Grover asked. I could already tell what was about to happen was going to be bad.

"Yes." Hades said coldly. Grover apparently didn't pick up on the tone of his voice.

"Oh sorry. I just didn't… didn't expect you to look like this, man. Kind of stylish. I like it." He chuckled.

"Would you prefer that I looked like… this?" Hades took a step back and his eyes turned red. Suddenly his body grew and he became the same demon angle that he was at camp.

"No, no. Look, stick to the McJagger thing. It works for you" Grover pleaded. Hades shrunk back to this human form.

"You're very brave coming here," he said facing me and Percy, "Come closer," I looked at Percy uneasily and he nodded so we walked over to our uncle. I could feel Annabeth and Grover's uneasy looks on my back. "I can see the look of disgust in your eyes," he said rapping an arm around both of us, " but this existence was not of my choosing. I was banished here by Zeus and your father. I'm damned. My only chance of getting out of this place is to defeat my brothers and take control of Olympus." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth pull out her sword, but I had a feeling it wouldn't do much damage against a god, especially Hades. "But, I'll need the bolt."

"And we need our mother and your support." Percy responded extremely calmly.

"Then we have an understanding," Hades replied, "You give me the bolt, and I'll give you your mother and my support."

"I need to tell you the truth. We're… We're not the lightning thieves. We don't have the bolt. We never did." I told him.

"Why did you come here then?" he asked.

"Well, we were hoping that…" Percy said trying to find a way to say it, "When you saw that we weren't the thieves, you'd let our mother go." Hades stroked his beard before lashing out.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I'm Hades!" he yelled, "Now give me the bolt or say goodbye to your mother." He walked over waist high pillar that held up a small wooden ball. He picked it up and threw it on the ground, turning it into dust. The dust started to swirl together until it formed Sally. She gasped and came to life. I dropped the shield Luke had given to me and ran to my mother along side Percy, and then I remembered, she's not my mother. I stopped in my tracks and let Percy hug her.

"Percy," she said squeezing him tight. I walked back to Annabeth and Grover who both gave me looks Sally looked up from hugging Percy "Summer?" she asked. I felt my eyes start to water so I looked away. Before she could say anything a certain noise caught all of our attention, a crackling. I looked to my side to see Luke's shield on the floor. The handle was split open and speaking out was bright white light. It took me a second until I realized what it was… The lightning bolt.

My uncle slowly walked over to the bolt and gently picked it up. Persephone walked up behind him to get a good look at it as well, "Zues' master bolt," Hades said in awe and then turned to me, "Liar."

"I swear I don't know how that go in there. That's not even my shield." I tried to explain.

"No," Annabeth added, "Luke rigged it. He put the bolt in his shield and used us." We both walked to where Percy and Sally were and pulled out our weapons.

"Um, I think were done here. Feed them to the souls," Hades commanded Persephone. I looked at her and shook my head, pleading her not too. She ignored me though. She outstretched her arms and opened the fireplace gates behind us. The fire formed into the upper bodies of humans reaching out and grabbing for us. Screams and shouts filled the room from the souls… and us.

"We had a deal, alright," Percy said, "You have the bolt. Just let us go." Hades ignored him.

"Summon the hounds," He ordered Persephone. She called on the hellhounds and they came to their masters immediately. As I took ineffective shots as the monsters Hades went on a rant about how he was going to be king of the gods. Then Persephone when I looked up Persephone had the bolt. "Alright, come on," Hades laughed, "Come on. Give it back." And then before I knew it Hades was knocked out on the floor. Persephone had electrocuted him.

"Help!" I screamed. The dogs were still pushing us dangerously close to the souls. Persephone remembered we were there and called off the dogs and made the gate shut. She then ran over to an unconscious Hades. We all still held up our weapons just in case.

"Why'd you do that?" Percy asked his sword pointed in front of him.

"Because…" she said getting up from her crouched position over Hades, "He's cruel and abusive. The only thing I look forward to is my allotted time away from this hellhole. A war of the Gods would put an end to that and I'd be alone… with only him… forever," She had a look of disgust on her face. She handed me the bolt, "Go. Take the bolt and your mother," Percy took the pearls out of his jacket pocket and that's when I realized we only had 3 and I could take another person, but there were 5 of us now, "One of you will have to stay."

"All right, I'll stay. You four go," Percy volunteered, "I've achieved my quest. I'm staying here."

"No, I've trained for situations like this. I'll stay." Annabeth demanded.

"No, I'll stay, I'm the goddess." I said. Percy got that look on his face that meant 'no way but I have no reason'.

Thankfully for Percy Annabeth did, "No. You can't stay because you're the goddess. If you stay someone will still have to stay also."

"Guys, guys, knock it off. I'm staying because I'm the protector." Grover said.

"Grover, come on." Percy objected.

"Look, man, I don't want to hear it. Just go," He ordered, "It's my duty. It's what I meant for." Grover told Percy. I knew at that moment there was no changing his mind Grover was staying and there was nothing we could do about it.


	18. Chapter 17

We said goodbye leaving Grover and a very flirtatious Persephone behind. After only a few seconds of darkness we were standing at the top of the Empire State Building. Clouds were whooshing overhead as Zeus' domain got into battle position. "Zeus and Poseidon are preparing for battle." Annabeth said.

"No… No, no, no. This isn't Olympus. This is… this is the Empire State Building." Percy said confused.

"Percy the entrance to Olympus is there." Sally said pointing to an emergency exit staircase. How she knew that, I have no clue.

"Well there's 10 minutes till midnight. Let's move." I said.

"Summer Jackson," A familiar voice echoed through the sky. I looked up to see Luke floating in the air thanks to another pair of winged shoes. He was wearing armor as if ready for battle. He landed on the building only about 15 feet away from us. "Well, you weren't supposed to make it out alive. I can't let you take that bolt to Olympus. I'm the lightning thief." He said as if it were no big deal.

"I think we've figured that one out." I growled out.

"Well, you're probably wondering why. Well, when you said you were going to the underworld, it hit me. That is the perfect opportunity to get the bolt to Hades." Luke told us proudly.

"Why would you do that?" Percy asked angrily.

"To bring Olympus crumbling down." Luke responded, his gaze never leaving Percy's. Suddenly it all made sense. Luke hated his father. He had even said that all gods were selfish when we were leaving camp. It would be his dream to push them off their thrones.

"Well it's too late, because I'm returning the bolt to Zeus right now." Percy rebelled.

"Not before midnight." He replied simply before charging at my brother. Percy jumped out of the way at the last second missing Luke by inches, but when he looked up Luke had turned around in mid air and kicked Percy in the face. Luke pulled out his sword and charged at Percy again but, thank the Gods, Percy had the lightning bolt in hand. He blocked the swipe and zapped Luke. Percy fell to the floor from the power of the bolt's bounce back. The bolt slid across the ground. Then Annabeth decided to chip in. She raced Luke to the bolt but he was faster. He grabbed it but Annabeth had quick reflexes. She pulled out her knife and began swinging at Luke. He dodged every single one of her swipes but was backed up over the ledge of the building when she back kicked him in the face. I ran over to her.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yea." she panted.

"Luke," Percy shouted to him, "Why do you want a war of the gods?"

"Control," he said floating in the air and admiring the bolt, "They've been in power for too long. I say it's time for our generation to take over, remold the world in our image. A world of new heroes."

"That's insane." I yelled.

"Of course you would believe that… You're a goddess. In a couple of years you'll be one of them. You'll forget about all of us… including your brother." That got me angry.

"I will never forget the demigods!" I screamed. "Not Clarisse, not Annabeth, and especially not my brother!" I ran as fast as I could… Faster then I could, and jumped ten feet in the air meeting Luke with a punch to the face. I landed on the ground skidding but keeping my balance. I'm sure Percy, Sally, and Annabeth were giving me shocked looks, but I was a bit busy at the moment. Luke zapped the spot only a few feet away from them making them all fall to the ground. He then flew straight up toward the top of the antenna on the building. I ran over to everyone. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea," Sally said getting up, "Just go." I nodded. But how was I going to get all the way up there? Then I remembered… Luke wasn't the only one with flying shoes. I ran to Percy's backpack and pulled out the shoes. "What do I do?" I yelled to Annabeth.

"Get a running start." she gasped out. Only until then did I realize she was wounded.

"Percy!" I yelled. He looked at me and I nodded to Annabeth. When he saw what was wrong he ran over to her. 'Gods they would make a great couple' my mind sidetracked briefly, but then I remembered what was going on. I bolted into the air at an amazing speed. When I got up to Luke he was aiming the bolt at a helicopter. I flew up behind his back and pushed him over the ledge of the antenna's platform just in time. We fell off together, pushing each other to gain control. Luke got me by the shoulders and pushed me up against the building while we were still falling. I could feel my back getting cut up from the ridges in the wall. There might as well have been knives sliding down my back. I kicked Luke off of me and pushed off the wall just in time to miss an open window. I landed on another buildings roof just as Luke shot another bolt at my head. I quickly jumped out of the way letting the electricity blast through a water pipe on top of the building. I jumped off the building and flew through the open window that I was about to get pushed into. Luke followed zapping random shots at me. It was dark and besides the quick flashes of light given off from the bolt Luke couldn't see anything. I crouched behind a desk and peeked over at Luke. He had stopped and landed and was trying to find me. I jumped out of the dark and tackled Luke. I weigh a lot less then him so he could toss me around pretty well, but my grip was impossible to break. I finally pulled the bolt from his hand. He leaned back to far and fell to the floor. From there I flew out the way I came in with the bolt in hand. I sped back up to the top of the Empire States Building but then fell. As I plummeted from the sky I looked at my shoes. Luke had cut the wings off one of them. I was unbalanced and falling quickly. I aimed for the top of another skyscraper and hoped for the best. Thankfully, I landed on the building, but not gently. I slammed onto the concrete roof making a little crater. How I survived, I have no clue. How I was able to get back up and keep fighting. Is an even bigger mystery, but I did. When I got up Luke was in front of me with the bolt aimed right at my head.

"It's sad really. All of us had one parent abandon us, but you. You had two parents who hated you," Luke said taking time to taunt me before delivering an almost certain death. To my sides there were two giant water furnaces. I came up with an idea. "But then again maybe they were wrong. Maybe you're no daughter of Artemis, but I do know one thing. You are most definitely not the daughter of Pos-" Luke got interrupted by a tidal wave smashing into him. It was like the water from the building multiplied. More and more of it came from pure air and I was controlling it with just my fingertips. When I let go of my control, the water evaporated into air. Luke lay about 20 feet away from me and exactly in between us was the lightning bolt. I pulled together some water with my powers and formed a trident made of pure metal.

"Really? I think there's a chance I might be the daughter of Poseidon." I said sarcastically. To my surprise Luke jumped up and dashed for the bolt. So I did what came natural… I threw the trident at his head, and apparently with a lot of power. It pierced through his neck and sent him flying across the horizon miles away. That's when I realized… I had 3 minutes. Luke's shoes lay on the ground from when they must have fallen off while he was drowning. I quickly slid them on and flew to the Empire State Building to meet my brother.


	19. Chapter 18

I landed on the roof to be greeted by Annabeth and Percy. "We've got two minutes." Annabeth said hurriedly. We ran into the emergency exit shack, which turned out to not have any stairs or an elevator, or at least one that was visible.

"What the hell?" I said confused, "Where is it? How are we supposed to get to Olympus?" Sally scanned the room. She was looking for something.

"Here." She said. She stopped at an electric box and opened it. She started flipping switches.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked. Before Sally could answer, the shelves that held cleaning supplies slid to the side revealing the inside of a marble elevator. We ran inside and I pressed the only Elevator button there was. The second I pressed it the doors slammed shut and the elevator shot straight up, making us all fall to the floor. After only a few seconds the Elevator came to a sudden stop.

"I can't go any further. I'm mortal." Sally explained. I nodded as the doors opened. As we ran out of the elevator, I looked at the amazing setting around us. We were literally on a floating mountain in the sky. A pathway leaded up to a giant Greek temple at the top of the mountain. The mountain was mostly dark but dim lights scattered the pathway. The temple was probably a mile away and all up hill.

"We can't make it." Annabeth exclaimed.

"No, no, no I can make it. I've got the shoes, meet me there." I told her. She nodded and continued to run as I jumped into the air and flew ahead of her and Percy.

I got to the top of the hill just in time to hear Zeus say, "Time has run out." through the doors.

"Wait!" I yelled as I ran into the room. What I saw I couldn't believe. 12 thrones standing 100 feet tall lay before me. 11 people standing the same height were there as well. And 11 pairs of eyes were all on me. As I looked across the room 1 question went through my head, 'Which 2 gods here are my parents?' I took a deep breath and continued, "My name is Summer Jackson and I think you might be looking for this." I held up the lightning bolt. A man, who I assumed to be Zeus, took a step forward, covering the 30 feet in between us.

"Give me the bolt!" He said angrily. I threw the bolt toward him and in the air it grew to the right proportion for Zeus' size. He caught his prized possession and admired it for a second. As soon as he caught it I saw flashes of lightning strike through the temple's windows. His eyes landed back on me, "You're wise to betray your father and mother."

"I didn't steal it," I told him, "And I have no connection to Poseidon or Artemis.

"But tell me," Zeus said in a serious tone, "then who did?"

"Luke, son of Hermes," I saw a man, who I assumed to be Hermes, straighten up a bit, "You see he was angry at you. All of you. He wanted you to destroy yourselves." Looks of comprehension spread around the room, "Luke framed my brother and I," At that second Annabeth and Percy ran into the room. They each stood on one side of me. From the look in there eyes they were just as amazed at what they were seeing as I was. "This is my brother, Percy Jackson." At the sound of his name he stood up a little bit straighter.

"And who is she?" Zeus asked pointing to Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I saw a small smile creep across the face of a lady with blond hair and the same deep grey eyes as Annabeth. There was silence in the room as Zeus thought for a second.

"You have done well." Zeus said. He turned around and walked back to his throne, "Let there be peace." I let out a deep sigh. It was over. We were done.

"Hi mom." Annabeth said to Athena. Athena turned around face her daughter.

"Annabeth," Athena smiled, "I am so proud of you." Hmm, I guess some goddesses do recognize their children.

"Zeus," Percy spoke for the first time, "We have a good friend. He's a satyr named Grover. He's our protector. And the only reason why we escaped the underworld is because he stayed behind."

"And now you expect me to bring him back." Zeus said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I held my breath, he didn't seem like he wanted to do it very much, "Very well." He then turned to the other gods, "I believe this assembly's business here is finished. Zeus got up and walked away when another man followed him.

"Brother, please." That's when I realized who that man was. Poseidon, my father, "I need to speak with them."

A woman with dark brown hair braided down her back stood up next to him, "I need to speak with my daughter as well." I finally had seen my mother.

Zeus stopped for a second then sighed, "Just this once." All the other gods and goddesses got up and left.

"I'll meet you guys outside." Annabeth mumbled before walking out the door.

My father kneeled down while my mom stood to the side, "I'm not expecting you two to forgive me. But I want you to know that I'm grateful." I decided to let Percy take the action on this one; after all I was going to be all alone on the next one.

"We didn't do it for you. We did it to save our mom." Percy told him. Poseidon shrunk down to human size in just a second.

"Please, we don't have much time." He said. I looked at Percy and the mind reading thing happened again. He couldn't speak anymore though. His emotions were too strong.

"He wants to know how old he was… when you left." I told my father. Percy didn't even show a sign of shock on his face, but neither did Poseidon.

"Seven months." He answered with a sigh. Percy slightly nodded.

"Look we didn't need you there all the time," I said finally letting out my own thoughts and emotions, "but I would've liked to have seen you just once. Why didn't you ever come and see me… See us."

"I wanted to." He turned around unable to see the looks on our faces, "When I was with Percy and Sally, I became less concerned with my responsibilities. I was becoming human."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked irritated, "because I would kill to be a human right now."

Poseidon sighed, "Zeus thought so. That's why he passed the law preventing gods from ever having contact with their children."

"That was because of you?" Percy spoke up agin. My father nodded ever so slightly.

"But I was always watching over you. Helping you with those voices in your heads. That was me, and your mother also for you Summer." He told us. I glanced over to Artemis who nodded in confirmation, "When you were troubled, we tried to help."

"I heard you." I said and Percy nodded his head in agreement.

"I know I'm not the father you always wanted, but if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. In your thoughts," He said with a smile, "I'll stand by you children. Always," I took a shaky breath and Percy nodded. "Now I believe your mother wants to talk to you.


	20. Chapter 19

**I know its short and took forever but I kept on going over it trying to make it dramatic and I was super busy. Almost done with this story, but I'm really happy with my amount of reviews. Because of that I will probably make a sequel, but not until Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters comes onto DVD. So I hope when I'm done with this story, which will probably be in 1 or 2 more chapters, you keep checking my page for it. When I post my first chapter I will update this giving all followers the message it's started. While waiting for my new story check out my White Collar fan fiction. If you like Summer you'll love Addison, another teenage girl who's even more rebellious then Summer. And again thanks to all my reviewers.**

My father turned back into his 100 foot being leaving my mother, Percy, and me. She took a step and turned into human size. "May I speak to my daughter," she said to Percy, "alone." Percy looked at me for permission and I nodded for him to go.

"I'll be right outside with Annabeth." He whispered and then left. My gaze followed him all the way out of the temple then I turned and faced Artemis.

"You're even more beautiful then I imagined." She said reaching out to graze my face. I took a step back. Her face looked hurt for a second but I didn't feel guilty at all. "Child, I don't understand. Why are you angry with me?"

I smirked. "Wow," Was all I said. Artemis gave me a confused look. "You really don't get it do you?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief. "You left me and you expect me to just forgive you?"

"Your father did the same." She defended herself.

"Yea and my father didn't try and replace himself," I back talked, "My father didn't send my uncle to talk to me instead of doing it himself."

"But you don't understand, Summer." She tried to explain.

"Your right, I don't understand, so explain this to me. What was going through your head when you gave me to Sally? When you made her pretend to love me? What you thinking?" I questioned.

"I was just trying to protect you." She said.

"You were trying to protect me? That's your answer? Well apparently it didn't work. I've been fighting for my life for the past week!" she had no answer, "That's what I thought." I replied my voice quiet but still filled with anger. I turned around and started walking out when she said something that made me stop.

"She does love you." She whispered barely audible.

"What?" I asked but not turning around.

"Sally, she does love you. Don't forget that." And I realized… It was true.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

** Final Chapter! Thanks to all my readers! Keep checking for my sequel!**

I left Artemis without a word; my mind was too full of thoughts. When I got outside Percy and Annabeth came up to me. I didn't say anything… I didn't have to. Percy saw the anger on my face when he left and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, she figured it out.

So instead of talking he hugged me, and when he was done, Annabeth did the same. Then we walked back to the elevator in silence. When we got there Percy explained everything to Sally and we left.

The next morning we arrived at Camp Half Blood. Annabeth went into the camp boundaries to give Percy, Sally, and I some privacy. "You can come visit me anytime." She said putting an arm around both of us.

"Just promise me we don't have to see Gabe ever again." Percy said turning around to face us.

"I kicked him out," A look of shock was on our faces. She must have done it over the phone or something, "Yea, he's gone. He's out of our lives forever."

"Finally." Percy sighed. Percy hugged her as a farewell.

"Goodbye." I said awkwardly. She pulled me into a hug, surprising me.

"Summer, you'll always be my daughter. Don't forget that," She whispered into my ear. I stood there awkwardly while she hugged me before rapping my arms around her and hugging back. "I love you."

"I love you too… Mom."" I said as a single tear fell down my cheek.

After that we went into the boundaries and through the forest to be greeted by the entire camp. Cheers and shouts filled the air and all eyes were on Percy and me. Annabeth was pushed forward through the crowd along with Grover. "You're back." Percy shouted over the noise.

"Yea, and I think Persephone has a crush on me." He said proudly. I gave him a hug and we turned to the crowd who were chanting, "Speech! Speech! Speech!" And of course, with my luck I was the one to get pushed forward by Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. The crowd slowly quieted down and I took a deep breath.

"Uh…Hi, I'm Summer," I said nervously. Everyone laughed. "Yea you probably already knew that," I suddenly had a huge gain of confidence, "I just finished my quest. Well, actually I snuck out… So I guess it's not really a quest. Yea, I'm probably gonna pay for that later," Everyone laughed again, "But it was worth it. When I was gone I did some extraordinary things, but there's no way I could have done them with out them," I turned around and pointed to my brother, then Annabeth, then Grover, "So don't applaud me because of what I am, applaud the people who made me who I am." I turned back to my friends and yelled, "Guys, get your asses over here!" The crowd started cheering our names. I looked out into the crowd and saw Cole and Jones standing up and cheering. In the front stood Clarisse raising her spear up and down in the air with the rest of the Ares cabin as respectful gesture. And as I looked at my brother I final felt like one of the other demigods not a Goddess.

**The End**


	22. Sequel is Up Notice

My sequel's first chapter is up in a few hours. I know I said it would be until it came on DVD but I couldn't wait to write it. Check out Summer Jackson 2.


End file.
